Wolkenritter family one shots and omakes
by hignum
Summary: the 'what if' of the wolkenritter gang. I'll update it once I get an idea so I hope u'll enjoy my fic! Rated M just in case. Please review, coz I'll take any advice on how to improve. I'll accept any story requests regarding the Yagami family.
1. Distracted

Simple omakes and one shots.

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN characters of the story in any way whatsoever.

P.S. pls review my story. I'll take the good, the bad and the worst.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Explosions were heard in the room as two figures fly about, their weapons clashing against one another. One of them had long blonde hair tied up into two ponytails, she shouted out to her device as she launches an attack on her opponent. The blonde's rival also had long hair but it was pink and was tied up in a single ponytail with braids running along the side of her head. The pink knight parried the blonde's attack and launches one of her own.

"Laevatein!" the pink knight called out to her device.

"Schlagen form." her device replied, expanding a cartridge in the process.

She launched the attack but it was dodged easily. The blonde quickly came up behind her opponent and struck her from behind before the pink knight could react. The knight crash landed into the ground below, the blonde looking dissapointed.

"What's wrong Signum? You're a little slow today." landing nearby to help her oppponent up.

"Nothing. I'm just slightly exhausted." was her plain reply.

"You'd better not be lying. Well, I could always just ask Hayate if there was anything wrong with you." the blonde said, smirking slightly.

"I don't think you would find out very much though. That's it for today, I'll see you at supper Testarossa." getting up to leave.

"Why don't you just tell me if there is something wrong! If you're that slow, maybe it's bacause you're pregnant!" she retorted angrily.

The knight stopped midway, turning to face the blonde with a fierce look on her face.

"I'll be happy if you mind your words Testarossa! And I am not pregnant!" she said sternly and agrily, storming out of the room.

The blonde was still irritated at the fact that Signum refused to tell her anything. She chased after the knight and caught her collar, pulling her to a halt.

"If you're not pregnant, tell me why you were absolutely slow today." she said in a rather cold and eery tone leaving Signum slightly surprised as to how persistent her rival was.

"...." Signum didn't feel like answering her.

"Just tell me already! I wanted to spar with you today bacause I wanted to fight with you fully but yet you hold back and fight like a kitten!" shouted the blonde when her friend didn't answer her.

"I did not hold back! I do not fight like a kitten! I was just slightly distracted, so what!" the blonde was staring blankly at the tall woman before her.

"Distracted?? You don't usually get distracted that easily... What is it that_ distracted_ you?"

"N-Nothing. It was just a silly matter. Don't bother about it." she stuttered, shaking off Fate's hand and walking away quickly.

"Don't you just tell me that's it's nothing! I know you're up to something! Signum! If you are in love with this guy, just tell him!" this caused the knight to stop abruptly.

"Ooops.... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"What do you know. How could you possibly understand anything." she said eerily, turning around and galring angrily at the blonde mage.

"I saw you staring at him the other day.... Sorry if I made you angry.... Do you really, you know, like him?"

"It doesn't matter, he's dating Shamal." was her sad and simply reply as she silently walked off.

Fate just looked on as this is the first time she ever saw Signum this depressed. Fate never thought Signum to be the one to fall in love or be interested in a relationship but, after what happened five minutes ago, she changed her point of view.

~*****~

It was late evening, Signum was sitting on a bench outside looking at the stars. She sigh at the thought of that man. He was nice to her and he even offered to take her home when Hayate couldn't make it on time to pick her up from the airport once. He was only a few inches taller than she and had the most sweetest smile she'd ever seen. He'd make her smile with just a simple gesture and because of these small token of action, she fell in love with him. But, because Shamal also loved him she confessed her feelings to him, leaving the pink knight no opportunity to say anything.

_'It doesn't matter now. Shamal deserves him more than me because she was bolder than me. I warrant this punishment upon myself.' _she thought, closing her eyes and letting a tear silently slide down her cheek.

A brunette was standing nearby, a look of distress on her face. A blonde woman snuck uo behind her, giving the brunette a shock.

"Fate chan!" looking surprised, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sorry Hayate. I'm just worried about Signum. I've never seen her so upset before." the blonde expressing her concern.

"Me either. I knew this for awhile already but, because of Shamal I kept my mouth shut. I told him to come here without Signum knowing."

"Does that mean you're trying to give her a chance?"

"I've been trying but I never succeeded in at least gettng her to tell him how she feels. Rejection is better than regret." reassuring her companion.

"I've heard that one before. Here he comes." pointing toward the approaching figure.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Hayate? She might find out and....." the brunette stopped Fate's words with her firnger to her lips.

"I don't think she'll find out about it anytime soon. Now, let us observe." Fate sighing in defeat.

~****~

The tall figure approached the bench Signum was sitting on. The knight was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice. He lightly tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention. Signum slowly opened her eyes and was _very_ surprised at his presence.

"W-What are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"Coincidence maybe. I'm also a bit down today. I just broke up with Shamal." letting out a long sigh as he sat down next to her.

"Why did you break up for?" she asked, hope in her heart.

"I don't know really. I just felt that something was amiss. Maybe it might also be because she's very shy and not so open to talk about herself."

"Why didn't you give her some time to adjust?" knowing that it would be dishonourable of her to take advantage of Shamal's situation.

"She said she was ok with me and all but she just didn't really trust me, so she said."

"What really happened?" enquired the knight.

"We were having lunch together when she decided to bring up the topic. She said that she wanted to break up. I asked her why but she said that she had her own reasons and that she didn't really trust my feelings toward her. So, I told her that if she needed time I could give it to her but, she was insisting that we ended it. Somehow, I feel less burdened by it now that I've let it out. Thanks for listening." he said, smiling at Signum.

"Sure, no problem." her voice straining slightly.

Signum was upset that he cared more about Shamal but, she had no say in the matter. She was not brave enough to tell him how she felt thus, having no right to even comment about his situation. He looked at her and noticed that her eyes were closed again. He thought that she had fallen asleep. He tapped her on her shoulder again to check.

"Yes, is there something else you wish to tell me?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Are you ok? You look tired. Should I escort you back?" he asked, expressing his concern.

"There is no need. I can get back on my own." getting up slowly as she said so.

"Hey, if you have a problem, why don't you just tell me?" grabbing her arm and pulling her back down onto her seat.

Signum's eyes snap open in confusion, revealing the tears she was hiding. The man saw this and proceeded to wipe them away. With just this simple gesture, she broke. She lurched forward, wrapping her arms around him and crying. She felt vulnerable, that she knew but she couldn't take it anymore, she loved him too much.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I didn't because of Shamal.... I love you...." she whispered.

He heard her every word and was not surprised nor was he going to reject her. He thought that Signum would never notice him and would reject him if he confessed so, he decided not to and that's when Shamal took her opportunity, so it seems. He felt her body shake against his as he pulled her closer. Signum wasn't paying any attention to his gesture because her mind was racing and she was at a loss for thoughts.

"I feel bad for making you cry. I don't think Shamal would mind though since she broke up with me...." not sure how to comfort her.

Signum's breathing slowed as she slowly regained her composure. She let go of him and sat up straight, her eyes on the ground. She felt dishonourable for taking advantage of his situation and confessing right after he just broke up with Shamal.

"You're not the only one in love you know...." he trailed.

Signum turned to face him, her face and his only inches away from each other. He leaned slowly toward her, Signum's eyes widen in surprise, heat rising to her cheeks, she was shy but she did not move. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Signum was taken aback slightly but that didn't stop her from responding to his kiss. She slowly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck whilst he moved his hand down to her thigh. Signum gasped at his gesture and he thrust his tongue into her open mouth, exploring every inch of her. Minutes later, they both pull away from each other gasping for air and blushing heavily, leaning on each other for support. They regained their composure, both getting up to leave as they walked away together hand in hand.

~*******~

Hayate and Fate had seen everything and were satisfied with the results. Signum was happy and was in a relationship at last, much to Hayate's joy.

"Well, we'll just check on her tommorrow to see if she's changed or not. Good night Fate chan." said the brunette, chuckling.

"Mmmm... Good night Hayate chan, see you tommorrow." both going their separate ways.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, this is just a simple one shot. I didn't give the guy a name cuz u guys mite have better name suggestions and descriptions of him. So that's my reason for leaving this option open 4 u guys.

I hope u enjoyed this little fic, though I don't expect much... Remember to review my fic after you've read it. Thanks!


	2. A little rumour

A little rumour

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vita sat in the shade of a tree looking at the building that was Riot Force 6, she sighed. Vita was slightly depressed, the same she had been for the past two weeks since she first met him.

~*~*~*~

"Hi, my name is Yukito. I'm from the Ground Forces, triple A rank and technicals specialist. I'm looking forward to working with you." the black haired man saluted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Vita from the Special Investigations Unit, 2nd Liutenant of the Lightning squad. You will be handling the technicals in the operating room." she replied as she guided the man down the hall.

He was a lot taller than she and technically, she didn't really care. One thing caught her attention though, he was smiling but, not just simlpy smiling, he smiled at her. She felt it different when Nanoha or anyone else smiled at her. His smile was warm and honest and most of all she liked it.

~*~*~*~

Vita saw him everyday because he often comes by to ask her to lunch and out of courtesy she'd accept his offer. She didn't mind having him around as company because he was quite an interesting person to talk to and Vita felt it safe to talk to him about her problems with the forwards and Shamal always nagging her to stop drinking(alchohol). These events lead to the problem Vita has now, bad rumour. A visitor came by once and saw the lieutenant talking with him alone in the cafeteria and laughing happily. The visitor was curious so he asked around and some of it reached the ears of the most mischevious mages in the Ground Forces.

Word about Vita's relationship with Yukito was swirling around Ground Forces and Riot 6 was the last to get news about it. The rumour was mainly about Vita dating Yukito and most of it became jokes amongst the staff. Hayate sent out a warning to all the Riot 6 staff members to keep their mouth shut about it but, one decided to ignore the warning and went straight up to the said person and told her about it. Vita got angry and started taking her anger out on the forwards and Signum who was trying to calm her down. Eventually, she cooled down but, is in a state of depression which seems to worry her friends and family, Yukito included.

~*~*~*~

Vita let out a long depressing sigh as she turned to look up at the sky. Suddenly the sunlight was blocked by a tall figure. He sat down next to her.

"What do you want Yukito? I'm not in a good mood." she asked sternly.

"To cheer you up. You're not the only one affected by the rumours you know." he replied.

"I know. It's just that I want to be alone. I'm wishing that it'll just go away."

"It will go away but, you have to pretend that you didn't hear it and eventually people will forget about as if it never happened."

"Maybe it'll work, maybe not. It's worth a try I guess."

"Better that you go about shouting and taking your anger out on the people you care about."

"Yea... I'd better go apologise to Signum and the forwards. I owe the forwards an apology the most cause I beat them up pretty bad this morning...." Yukito chuckling slightly at her speech.

"That's a start. Soon enough Hayate will get to the bottom of this problem and that'll be the end of it."

"Thanks, for cheering me up... How about dinner tonight? It's on me." she suggested, getting up in the process.

"Sure." also getting up to leave.

"Then I'll see you at seven." waving him off and went into the building.

Yukito watched her go and smiled. Vita apologised to the forwards for venting her anger out on them in the morning's mock battle by letting them off early. She apologised to Signum by helping her out with some paperwork, much to Signum's surprise. Vita went about the rest of the day like normal and this change in mood mad Hayate happy that Vita wasn't angry anymore.

The next day, things got a little better but, by the time noon came around Vita's inbox was swarmed with letters ranging from questions to curses and whatever not. She didn't even dare use her computer in fear that if she opened one of the mails she might let loose a virus or two.

"I can't do any work like this!" she said angrily.

"You can use my computer then." the pink knight offered.

Signum turned on her computer for Vita. A 'You've got mail' flashed on the screen and Signum opened it to find plenty of letters addressed to her. The letters were regarding the rumour about Signum and Fate. Vita was shocked and turned to look at Signum. The pink knight did not say anything as she deleted everything without looking and let Vita use the computer.

"What was that?" she asked, curious.

"You weren't the only one who had a rumour problem. I don't know who's been spreading this false data about but, I can say that I don't like it at all." replied the pink knight.

"When did yours start?"

"Some time after yours. I'm not the only one. Shamal, Nanoha and Testarossa also have the same problem." frowning slightly.

Suddenly, an announcement was made on the PA system. Hayate was requesting for all of her knights(Zafira excluded), Nanoha and Fate to meet her in the meeting room. Vita and Signum dashed off to the meeting room almost immediately after the announcement was made.

"Hayate, what's wrong?" Vita asked as she entered the room.

"I found the source of all these problems. It seems the person spreading these false data was the twins brothers, Eric and Derek." replied the brunette.

"Those two? They are the most troublesome people in the Ground Forces. I've seen them before. Last I heard they were accused of peeking in the women's locker room." the pink knight spoke up.

"So it was them! I'm going to blast them both to venus for saying all of that useless rubbish!" shouted a blonde angrily as she walked up to Hayate.

"Now, now Fate chan. No need to get physical. I've sent out a warning letter and also a small threat to send a full report to HQ if they continue." the brunette said, trying to calm her friend.

"Hayate chan is right. No need to go and blast them. We can just send HQ a simple report and those two will be gone in no time." the other brunette added.

"You aren't the only one who wants to blast them. Vita, me and Shamal were also involved. Hayate has to protect her reputation as a commander as well." the pink knight told the blonde.

"I know. I have to say one thing though, why aren't you guys out with your temper or anything?" the blonde asked, confused.

"Let's just say that we got over the stupid crap. Forget the rumours, they aren't even true. Any person who believes this rubbish are idiots." replied the mini knight.

" I agree with Vita. Now let's forget about all this and go around our daily lives like normal, how's that sound?" the brunette suggested.

The rest nodded their agreement and left the room.

"Vita, could you please wait a moment." the brunette called out.

"What is it Hayate?" she asked as soon as everyone else left the room.

"You've really grown up... I thought you were angry yesterday cause it was pretty obvious with your temper and all."

"I know. I was angry but, I got over it. I apologised to Signum and the forwards later in the day by helping Signum and letting the kids out early."

"That's awfully nice of you. It's good that you got over it. I wouldn't like it if you were still angry because then there'll be more bad rumours."

"I kinda figured that part out as well... See you later at lunch." walking out of the room, Hayate beaming brightly behind her back.

~*~*~*~

Three weeks later the rumour stopped and things were once again peaceful at Riot 6. Vita and Yukito went about talking to each other like normal again and this left the mini hammer knight delighted because she enjoyed having him around as a companion, someone to talk to openly. Yukito too enjoyed having Vita as company because the redhead knew a lot of things and was a lot more mature than she looks though she still has anger management issues. In the end, things were normal again for Hayate, her family, friends and staff members at Riot Force 6.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wrote this simple fic for Vita and I hope u get the point of this story, hopefully. Don't forget to review this story once you've read it!

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN in any way whatsoever.


	3. Party Mood

Party Mood + Karaoke + Alcohol = Pairings

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a fine day at Riot Force 6. Everyone was getting ready for the after party that was to take place in Hayate's private apartment where only the lightning squad, stars squad, Hayate and her knights, Chrono and Amy, Lindy, Letti, Yunno, Arf and Verossa Acous were going to be at the party. It was to celebrate the year at Riot 6 and its disbandment. Everything was done and the guests were coming in one by one. Lindy, Acous, Yunno and Arf brought food while Letti and Amy brought the alcohol (lots and lots of it). After the guests had arrived, Hayate and the rest came in and the party started going.

First was a small speech by Hayate on how proud she was of the forwards performance. Also complimenting her knights as well as Nanoha and Fate for their outstanding support that led to the creation of Riot 6. The party started out quite peacefully as everyone took the time to catch up with one another, sharing the latest gossip, news or events. The most interesting of events that had happened was when Vita needed someone to drop her off at the battalion and Signum was the only one available because she was heading to the Saint Church for a meeting. Vita was lucky enough to catch her before she left but paled when she had no choice but to ride the motorcycle with Signum (as there was no other mean of transport available since Fate and Hayate were out seeing as these are the only two with vehicles). Vita tried to get permission from Hayate to fly but was declined because Signum could send her.

With no option left she put on a helmet and let Signum send her off. She gripped Signum very tightly until she found it hard to breathe. Vita denied gripping that hard but Signum would not let it slide because she remembered that the mini knight's grip got tighter everytime she accelerated. The group laughed hysterically at this and Vita blamed Signum for bringing up the story. When things had started heating up, Hayate pulled out a microphone and a huge screen popped out in front for everyone to see.

"Who wants to go first?" she asked smiling, a list of songs appearing on the screen.

Everyone except Rein refused to go first, much to Hayate's dissapointment at the lack of enthusiasm. Rein was allowed to go first and she sang_ '_____________' _by '_________-'. She got plenty of applause because she actually sang the song quite well. Because no one wanted to volunteer, Hayate hand picked the next singer by suggestions.

"Who do you guys suggest should go next?" she asked.

They all looked amongst each other and then shouted out a single name in unison.

"Signum!" the knight went pale and tried to flee but was caught at the collar by Hayate who was smiling gleefully.

With no other option she chose a simple song, one that she thought _was_ simple. She chose the song '________' _by '______'. She was surprised slightly by the opening notes but she slowly eased into the song, trying her best to please Hayate. In the end she received a large applause with some shouts of 'You were great' from Hayate and Shamal as well as a 'Go Sub Commander Signum' from the forwards. Fate and Vita were smirking as they told her they had recorded the _whole_ thing and this made the knight of the sword turn pale (dark circles and swirls around her) while the two just laugh at her. Everything progressed well until it was Vita's turn. She didn't know which song to choose and was fidgeting slightly, Signum teasing her.

Red faced, Vita randomly chose the song '____________' by '____________'. She sang it the best she could, glaring at Signum from time to time eventhough it did not have very much of an effect on the pink knight. At the end she got the usual applause and cheers, Signum actually congratulating the mini knight. Vita was surprised by this type of attitude she was showing.

"Ah, don't worry, I've recorded the whole thing." she lied, smirking slightly.

Vita, thinking she was actually telling the truth, turned pale and retreated to a corner. Hayate whacked the now laughing Signum on the arm for lying. The party resumed as normal, Vita getting over her slight depression only to return to her mischevious mood as Letti opened the bottles of wine and passing them around. Erio and Caro were not allowed to drink but Letti had slipped quite an amount of alcohol into their drinks. Soon enough, almost everyone was drunk. Nanoha and Fate were making out in the corner, clearly enjoying themselves. Shamal and Arf were fighting over Zafira, the guardian beast being tied down and unable to escape. Teana and Subaru too went on ahead and made out in a corner away from others. Caro was sitting on Erio's lap in a chair, kissing. Hayate dragged a drunk Yunno into her room and bolted the door so they would remain undisturbed. Vita locked herself in Shamal's room to avoid a disaster.

Chrono and Amy went into the bathroom and also locked the door for their own privacy. Lindy and Letti were surprisedly still dancing about, Rein and Agito meowing and running around like cats. The only two slightly but sane enough people in the room were Signum and Acous. Signum hid some of the wine bottles from view so that no one takes anymore than they already can while Acous tried to catch the two unison devices that were making most of the noise. He knocked Signum over in the process, Signum pinned under him. With the current amount of alcohol running in their system it was easy enough to tell that they weren't thinking straight.

Acous leaned in and kissed her gently and passionately. Signum, unable to put together coherent thoughts reacted with an "mmmmppph" giving the inspector the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth and explore its depths. The pink knight's instincts took over her sane self as she wrapped her arms around Acous and responded to his actions. Soon enough they were making out on the couch happily (though she might not be in the morning, ;P).

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning everyone was slowly waking up, having headaches and hangovers from drinking so much alcohol last night. Vita, who was the least drunk due to hiding in the room, came out of the room and saw the mess. She started out by putting blankets over the barely clothed couples, namely Nanoha and Fate, Teana and Subaru, Shamal and Zafira and Arf. When she walked over to the couch she found the famed leader of the wolkenritter sleeping in the arms of the famous inspector. She was tempted to burst out laughing but held on in case she woke them up. She headed over to the counter and started making a jug full of lemon juice to quell the hangovers when Rein and Agito came flying over to her, looking sick and pale. Vita chuckled slightly and gave them each a glass of lemonade to drink. She then proceeded to wake up the gang and give them a glass of lemonade to subdue their hangovers except the sleeping Signum and Acous.

When everyone, including Hayate, Yunno, Chrono and Amy who had locked themselves in the room and bathroom respectively, were wide awake enough, Vita led them to the still sleeping couple on the couch. Hayate squealed in joy, Fate and Chrono's jaw dropping low enough to reach the ground while the rest cheered. Their cheers were so loud that the two woke up in a start, both falling off the couch, Signum on top of Acous. Vita couldn't suppress her laughter anymore was laughing uncontrolably on the ground, gripping her stomach, tears streaming down her face. Signum turned a very bright pink while Acous appologised. Nanoha and Hayate were teasing the knight that was now as pink as her hair. Signum gave excuses such as being drunk and not being able to think straight but Vita said that Hayate and Fate were also drunk but they knew what they were doing when they were busy making out with their lovers (Nanoha is excluded because she has a low tolerance for alcohol).

She added the Chrono, Amy, Teana and Subaru also were a similar case, meaning that Signum had no other excuse. Everyone enjoyed teasing the knight, even Fate and Chrono while Acous tried to help her but only made the situation worse when he said that Signum might not have noticed him anyways. Arf had retreated to a corner having lost the duel between her and Shamal last night, meaning that Zafira was entirely Shamal's to keep. They spent the whole morning going over last night's events and the pairings they'd seen. Vita had a lot to say and was not worried because she would never be paired with anyone. Shamal blushed when Zafira explained the situation he was in whilst Arf and Shamal fight it out. Teana turned red while Subaru was just as enthusiatic when Vita mentioned them being a couple.

Erio and Caro too blushed heavily when Hayate and Nanoha turned the topic toward the two. Fate was not interested in anything else except teasing her rival. Acous tried to back her up but Fate teased him, making the situation no better than it was. Eventually, everything died down but the teasing that went about the new couples did not end there. Vita and Fate continously teased Signum whenever the opportunity arose, Signum trying her best to ignore them. So ends the after party to celebrate the disbandment of the Special Investigations Unit Riot Force 6.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Added Notes : In the end Signum and Acous officially became a couple (in my imagination). Subaru proposed to Teana, Fate proposed to Nanoha, Yunno proposed to Hayate (though Vita refused to let the ferret wed her mistress), Erio and Caro were also officially a couple, Zafira proposed to Shamal while Rein and Agito were going to be flower girls for all of the weddings.

I hope u like my fic though it doesn't amount to much. There wasn't really a plot either, just a gathering where ppl get drunk and carzy things happen. ;)

Don't forget to review my fic!

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN in any way whatsoever.


	4. So Hot!

So Hot!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was another day for Hayate, walking down the hall of middle school she was currently studying at. She opened her locker, changed her shoes and by the time she walked out she realised that it was raining. She reached into her bag to pull out her umbrella. She _was_ supposed to pull one out but it wasn't there. She belated that she'd forgot to put it back into her bag yesterday after Vita borrowed it. She next looked for her handphone to call one of her knights to fetch her. Again, she _was_ supposed to have had it with her but remembered that she'd left it on her desk at home and forgot to put it into her pocket this morning.

'_Goodness me! I've been a very forgetful person today!' _hitting herself on the forehead.

Indeed she was forgetful that day. She also debated to use telepathy but she might disturb one of them if ever they were on a mission and Chrono would shout at her for using magic to shield herself from the rain.

_'No choice. Hopefully I won't get too wet.'_ sighing at the thought.

Her only open option was going home in the rain. By the time she reached home she was drenched from head to toe save her books in her bag. She stepped into the house to find _all_ of her knights there.

_'I forgot they were on leave today!' _smacking herself on the forhead again.

"Hayate, why did you not call one of us?" Shamal mused, bringing a towel with her.

"I left my handphone on the desk and my umbrella is still with Vita." she replied.

"Didn't I give it to you yesterday? You told me to put it on your table." the redhead answered.

Hayate groaned in defeat. Signum was bringing more towels. When she proceeded to wipe her down properly while Shamal prepared the bath Hayate had _accidentally_ sneezed onto Signum several times without literally meaning it. Vita was laughing while Hayate warned Signum to stay away from her unless the knight wished to be sick. Signum ignored the warning with the excuse that she has never gotten sick in her entire life and would not anytime soon. Later on, Hayate had taken a bath, dressed warmly but had now contracted a cold due to her silliness within the day.

_'I've been awfully silly today! Left my umbrella behind, forgot my handphone and also forgot that my knights were free for the rest of the week as a reward for a recent case!' _sighing heavily.

_'Now I'm going to be stuck in bed until Shamal says I can go. Nothing could possibly get worse I suppose.'_ closing her eyes and falling asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day was a nice morning. Hayate woke up with a yawn, streching her arms out. She felt a great deal better than she did yesterday. She got up, made breakfast for her family like everything was normal. Everything was perfect until Shamal came out of her room and started nagging Hayate for not resting. The two fought a little, waking Vita who was sleeping on the couch.

"Vita! Why are you sleeping on the couch?" the brunnette scolded

"I was watching a late night movie and also because you were sick. Thought you needed the space." getting up and draging herself to the counter.

"That's no reason to sleep outside on the couch when you have a nice warm bed." hands on her hips.

The three continued nagging, scolding and teasing each other until Vita realised something.

"Oi, Hayate. Doesn't Signum always wake up a lot earlier? It's already nine in the morning and even if she's on holiday she usually wakes up early anyways." causing the brunette to search around worriedly.

Suddenly the front door opened and a familiar pink knight walked through wearing sweatpants and a normal t-shirt.

"I'm back." she called out.

"Where on earth did you go?" she asked her knight.

"I went for a walk. Anything wrong with that?" she answered.

"You look a little pale today..." said tha blonde.

Signum ignored Shamal because she was confident in her health. Though she knew that she was indeed feeling a little down today. She felt cold and she also felt her body temperature rise. Even so, she still refused to think that she is actually sick. Hayate on her end avoided the worst of her sickness by taking quick action but what about Signum? The day went on normally. When Hayate came back from school she found Signum to be the only one in the house.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"They all went out with Lindy. I offered to stay back. Zafira also went." getting up from her seat.

Signum had noticed that her muscles had started aching viciously and found it hard to move around without a little more effort. She moved into the bathroom to fill the bath for Hayate while she was putting her bag away and getting her change of clothes. Signum was now leaning on the side of the tub full of water. She slumped down onto the ground admitting defeat to her aching muscles. She feeling very tired and weak, fatigue settling in. She moved one hand and rested it upon her forehead. She knew she was sick, really sick because Shamal had showed them the signs of an oncoming fever. This meaning fatigue, muscle aches and rise in body temperature.

"Signum, is the water ready?" the brunette asked from her room.

"Yes, you may come in any time." she answered weakly.

Hayate noticed the difference in tone. She rushed to the bathroom to find her precious knight struggling to stand up.

"I knew you were going to fall sick. I don't think one sneeze would have made you like this. You were out in the rain too weren't you!" she scolded, hands on her hips.

Signum did not even try to fight because she hadn't enough energy to do so. It had rained all through the rest of yesterday. Fate had challenged Signum to a sparring match out in the rain without letting her mother know and Signum had done the same with Hayate, using her mistress' sick dilemma to sneak out of the house unnoticed.

"Fate chan didn't show up in school today, she called in sick. Is that the reason everyone went to Lindy san's place ne? Did you spar with her in the rain yesterday?" she asked sternly.

"Yes." she replied.

Hayate just let out a sigh.

"You are just too stubborn you know. Let's get you to bed bacause you'll need all the rest you can get if you want to get better."

Hayate strolled over to her knight's side and helped to her room. Hayate prioritised Signum before her bath as that can wait. She put a wet cloth on her forehead and perscribed some aspirin to the feverish knight. By the time Signum was asleep and she was ready to take a bath the phone rang. She rushed to pick it up.

"Yes, Yagami residence." she said into the phone.

"Hayate chan, is that you? It's Shamal."

"Yes, Hayate speaking. What's wrong Shamal?"

"Fate chan said that Signum sparred with her yesterday and was wondering if she is just as sick as she is. I was worried so I called."

Hayate chuckled at that one.

"When I came home she was a picture of health until I caught her struggling to stand up in the bathroom."

"Oh my... Is it a fever?" the worry in her tone getting more and more obvious.

"I'm afraid so. I just gave her some medicine and strictly sent her to bed. She'll be alright as long as I keep an eye on her. How's Fate chan?" worried for her friend.

"Her fever is far worse I believe. She also has a bad sore throat, cough and to top it all off, a cold."

"My dear Fate chan... Why on earth would anyone want to spar in the rain? Kami sama, these two are really extreme when they spar with each other."

"I'll finish up here and head home to tend to our sick knight."

"Sure, I'll be waiting."

They said their goodbyes and Hayate put the phone down. After having her bath she went to check on Signum. She was sleeping peacefully but she was sweating heavily plus, she also looks pale and her cheeks were really red hot. Hayate took pity on her knight even though it was mostly Signum's own fault for wanting to spar out in the middle of the rain. Shamal came home not long after that, Vita and Zafira in tow. Shamal took care of Signum while Vita was laughing away most of her time at her leader's predicament.

_'My knights are really funny sometimes. Signum loves sparring, even in extreme conditions, with Fate chan but hates getting sick and when she does, she denies all and plays stronghold.'_

Laughing slightly at the thought.

_'Vita on the other hand, will tease and laugh at whatever it is that befalls Signum or Fate and would never let them live it down. In this case,it is of a disadvantage for Signum.'_

She shook away the though, though she could not help laughing at it.

_'The important thing is that she gets better. After that, I'll give her a nice long lecture about this.' _

Picturing Signum's bored look made her giggle uncontrolably.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Within a few days Signum and Fate got better. Signum had pressed that she was fine but Shamal would not believe her until she had done another scan. Fate on the other hand was a little more cooperative than her rival. Vita enjoyed her holiday the most because she got to tease her leader endlessly and would not have her live it down. Signum found it more like a nightmare than a holiday because of falling sick, having to listen yo Shamal's nagging and Hayate's non-stop lecture. Soon enough, things wound down and Signum managed to at least enjoy her holiday whilst there was no nagging going about. Fate was still having a little bit of her cough and cold, giving Signum an opportunity to tease her. At least it was better than nothing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EXTRA OMAKE

Hayate rushed to the bathroom to find her precious knight dipping her leg into the water.

"Signum, what are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"I set the bath. It only seemed right to have the first dip."

"You're so mean. No wonder Shamal only ever sets the bath because you'll dip in before anyone else."

"Not true. Just because she doesn't show it doesn't mean that she never did it. She always dips both her legs while it's still filling up. That's why nobody ever catches her doing it."

Hayate's jaw just dropped.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope u like it! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN


	5. A Little Brown Thing

A Little Brown Thing

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today is another normal day at the Yagami residence. Hayate and her knights are all enjoying their week off from work and Shamal was busy preparing a meal while Hayate was getting the bath ready for them. Shamal was just just going to cut some vegetables and went to get the knife when she saw something move out of the corner off her eye. She turned to get a better look and realised what it was.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" swinging the knife and running around.

Signum, Vita and Hayate rushed out to see what Shamal was screaming about.

"Shamal, calm down and tell us what's wrong." Signum demanded.

"I-I s-saw a gokiburi..." stuttering slightly after getting a huge shock.

"Just that?" the redhead asked.

"Uh-huh..." looking around worriedly.

"You can just crush it easily Shamal. No worries!" the brunette added.

"But isn't that cruel and disgusting?" the blonde asked.

"No, not when it is gross itself." replied the brunette.

"Hayate is right. No need to worry about this minor thing Shamal. The next time you see it you tell us and we'll just crush it for ya." the redhead added proudly.

"Ok then..." moving to continue chopping the vegetables but only after washing the knife, _thoroughly._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the following day and it was eight in the morning. At this time Vita will always be watching her cartoons before going to work but today she gets to watch as long as she wants because it's still during her one week break. She was lying flat on the carpet, her chin resting on her hands, elbows bracing her up, smile on her face. She was clearly enjoying the day. She was enjoying her show until a commercial came on. She grunted and then looked about a little bit until she saw something moving under the couch. She moved closer to get a better look and you can probably guess her next reaction.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" swinging Eisan and running around.

"GROOSSSSS!! GET AWAY YOU DISGUSTING CRETIN!!" she shouted.

Again the rest ran out to see what was going on and saw the little red knight running around in circles, swinging Eisan about her head.

"Vita, what's wrong?" the brunette asked.

"G-Go-Gokiburi un-under th-the cou-couch..." she replied, looking around furiously but worried.

Signum crouched down and looked but found nothing.

"It's not there." the pink knight said, getting up from her crouch.

"What! It was there! You gotta believe me!" she protested.

"Oh, we believe you. It's just that we never expected you to be so scared of it." the brunette replied.

"I wasn't scared! I just got shocked, that's all!"

Signum chuckled at her exclamation.

"If you were shocked you wouldn't have srceamed. If you can't bear to catch and kill it or much less go near it then its best you let me handle it." patting the mini knight's head.

Vita got angry, mostly because _that_ _thing_ scared the wits out of her and also because Signum was playing the hero again instead of she. The day continued about normally without any sign of _that thing_ at all during the day. Vita's hopes of crushing it there and then were dashed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping nicely, including Signum. She had just finished reading the book she borrowed from the infinite library and had just turned of the lights to get some well earned rest. She was about to close her eyes when she felt something moving about under the covers. She instinctively used her hand to grab whatever _it_ was and she just threw it off the bed. She hadn't realised what she did until it hit her that she'd thrown something. She got up, looked around and saw something moving on top of the covers. She hastily switched on the bedside lamp to get a better look.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" jumping out of bed, bringing out Laevatine and chasing after _it._

They all heard her scream and ran to her room to find the said person chasing _a little brown thing_ with Laevatein. Vita quickly brought out Graf Eisan while Hayate brought out Schrewtruez and they both joined Signum in chasing _it._ The chase continued into the living room and the kitchen, all three swinging their devices about trying to swat the dreaded creature. Zafira was sleeping on the floor. He wondered what the commotion was about and opened one eye to survey. He saw _it_ heading in his direction followed closely by the trio that was chasing _it_ while Shamal was standing on the chair out of fear. He raised his paw slightly and waited for _it_ to come. As soon as it was in range, he let his paw drop on it, crushing it with the weight of his paw. The three stop on their tracks and just stared at him, Vita glaring at him.

"You could've save a little bit of him for me to crush!" she grumbled.

Hayate went to get a broom and dust pan, and swept away the remains, throwing them into the bin.

"I'm curious Signum. You weren't afraid of it yet you screamed louder than Vita and Shamal did when they encountered the gokiburi." Hayate asked, one finger tapping the side of her head.

Signum shivered slightly at the memory.

"Yea, how come you screamed louder?" added the mini knight.

"Try having it _crawl_ all over you in bed and then come tell me _if_ you don't get disgusted and scream your head off about it." putting Laevatein away and heading toward the bathroom.

"Forget I asked. Where are you going?" both hands rubbing her arms in a gesture to show that she was disgusted.

"To take a shower. I'm not going to bed after I've just been molested by an insect without at least taking a shower." closing the door behind her.

"She has a point. Oyasumi minna san." Hayate ended and went to sleep.

Shamal followed not long after with Vita. Signum came out of the bathroom eventually and went to sleep. After that night, Vita prayed everyday that nothing like what happened to Signum would ever happen to her though Hayate claimed that Vita was just being paranoid.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EXTRA OMAKE

Zafira was sleeping on the floor. He wondered what the commotion was about and opened one eye to survey. He saw _it_ heading in his direction followed closely by the trio that was chasing _it_ while Shamal was standing on the chair out of fear. As soon as it was in range, Zafira opened his mouth and closed it shut once _it_ had entered it. Everyone stared at him. Shamal fainted on the spot. Signum ran to the bathroom to let her dinner. Vita fell to the floor, her stomach hurting very badly while Hayate just let her tongue hand out of her mouth to show disgust.

"You know, you didn't have to do that..." the brunette said at last.

"It doesn't taste that bad." he replied, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

After hearing that, Hayate went into the bathroom to join Signum and let her dinner out as well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope u enjoy! Don't forget to review my fic!

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN


	6. Drivers ED

Drivers ED

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a Monday morning and today Hayate was going to teach Shamal a little bit about driving before she sits for her driver's license. Vita and Signum had to follow because they needed to get to work and Shamal was using the only vehicle available.

"Now just start the engine. Don't step on the accelerator too much but just enough." the brunette explained.

"Ok." the blonde replied.

It took several tries to get it right but eventually she managed to do it. Vita was grumbling in the back seat while Signum had said nothing.

"Now, just ease out of the parking spaceeeeeeee!!!!!" grabbing hold of her seat.

Shamal had put the car in reverse but stepped on the accelerator a little too hard, stepping on the brakes immediately after that, jolting the car to a stop.

"What the hell was that!?" Vita shouted.

"S-Sorry..." the blonde replied.

"Next time, don't step on the accelerator too hard. Try again, but lay off the accelerator, ok?" Hayate cut in.

"Ok."

Shamal soon got out of the parking space but not without braking and accelerating a few hundred times. Vita was hanging on for dear life while there was no response from Signum. Hayate had ignored the mini knight's comments. Soon they were on the road but it was not different from before. Shamal was either accelerating too fast or she was braking too much. By the time they got to their destination, they were and hour late.

"Ground, the sweet earth!" the redhead exclaimed as she got out of the car.

"My driving couldn't have been that bad!" the blonde protested, stepping out of the driver's seat.

Hayate and Signum soon stepped out of the car to survey the problem.

"Your driving wasn't too bad for a first try, right Signum?" the brunette said as she got out.

When there was no answer from the pink knight, Hayate turned to look at her.

"Signum, are you all right?" a worried expression on her face.

"I-I'm fin...." was her reply before covering her mouth.

Signum leaned over a nearby bush and let her breakfast out. Hayate was checking to make sure Signum was all right.

"I'm never getting into a car if you're going to be at the wheel!" stomping off into the building as she was already late for work.

Shamal was upset by this slightly but Hayate had reasured her that she'll get better at it if she keeps on practicing.

"Signum used to have the same problems when she started out." the brunette said, trying to cheer her up.

"Really?" the blonde asked, curious.

"Yea, but her control was a lot better and she still managed to get me there early..... Maybe its best we don't compare you with Signum, ne?"

"Why not? She's a much better driver than I am."

"No, she's a perfectionist. You should compare yourself with Vita. She can't drive at all and will never be able to."

The two laughed at the thought of seeing the mini red knight driving a car. Shamal soon got her driver's license with Hayate's support.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EXTRA OMAKE

"Now, just ease out of the parking spaceeeeeee!!!!!"

Shamal had put the car in reverse but stepped on the accelerator too much and crashed the car through the office building behind her. By the time she stepped on the brakes she had damaged three dividers and destroyed the entire ground floor of the said office building.

"Don't ever drive again!" the redhead shouted, stepping out of the car and stomping off.

Hayate and Signum got out to survey the damage while Shamal tried to explain and apologise for her mistake. After that incident, Shamal took Vita's advice and never thought of driving ever again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope u enjoy! Remember to review my fic!

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN


	7. Daughter?

Daughter?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been two weeks since Ayame had met the Yagami family. She was just another orphan that was founded by the Saint Church and for who knows what reason she was sent to a person named Yagami Hayate without any prior notice from anyone. She was quite small for her age, had long blue hair and blue eyes to match. Today she was going to meet Hayate and her knights again for some reason she was not told of. She entered the office belonging to the said colonel.

"Good morning, Colonel Yagami." she greeted bluntly.

"Good morning, Ayame. No need to be so formal. Come and sit here, we've some important matters to discuss." waving the petite fifteen year old over.

Ayame took her seat in front of the desk quietly.

'Now, down to business. You have a liking toward Belkan style magic right? You have been showing rather odd signs of magical capabilities in that direction and the Saint Church or rather Carim has come to believe that you might not suit learning Mid type magic. Am I right?" resting her chin on the back of her hands.

Ayame nodded feverently without actually knowing the direction the conversation was leading to.

"I would like to have my knights teach you and of sorts. Signum could take you on apprenticeship because I hear you like swords as well. We are currently working on a device for you but that's for later. The problem is how are we going to keep a hold on you. You know that you are an orphan right? There is only one way that allows Signum to take you in without getting any filed reports or complaints from the higher ups and that's by adopting you." she concluded.

Ayame was speechless. She wished so much that she would be adopted by just about anyone and now Hayate was offering to adopt her. She knew that she could gain any amount of knowledge from this encounter and would profit her. She also knew that her knight Signum was the most proficient in the sword skills she wanted to learn.

"What am I supposed to do Yagami san?" a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"All you have to do is accept." pressing the intercom she called to her aide. "Rein, call Signum up now." she said into the intercom.

"All right mistress!" was a cheery reply.

Within a few minutes, Signum had entered the room carrying a file with her. The stoic knight walked until she was directly beside Hayate and behind her desk.

"Here are the papers for the adoption. You may have a good look at them before they are submitted." giving the file to Ayame.

Ayame looked first at her name and then moved over to the name of her adopter and was shocked at what she saw.

"Where is you name Yagami san?" confused.

"Like I said, in order to take you in Signum has no other option but to adopt you. I'm not the one who is going to teach you, but Signum is. Because of that, Signum had decided to adopt you on her free will though I'm sure Fate chan would shoot through the roof at your kind heart dear!" laughing slightly.

"I'm sure she would but I'm not intending of telling her anytime soon." the pink knight replied.

"Why adopt me?" the petite girl asked.

"Because you have the potential not many others have. There is also something else. Have you noticed that you've started burning a lot off things as of recent late?"

Ayame blushed at that. She knew that she had been doing that but its not like she could have controlled it. She was just getting a little angry or just overjoyed when these things happened. When they did happen they go out of control and then the fire squad had to be called in.

"Uh-huh.."

"That's because you have a fire affinity. Your emotions affect your magic and in this case, the only fire mage available and using Belka type magic is Signum. If you get angry your magic flares up and causes catastrophe but when you are happy you light up the candles subconciously. Signum is taking you in so that she can help you control this ability of yours and learn to use it wisely. The other reason that makes this easier is the fact that you also like sword type devices like Laevatein."

Hayate had only ever told people the truth and this was exactly it. All Ayame had to do was to accept the offer extended to her and she would be part of the Yagami family, she would be Signum's daughter, correction, adopted daughter but all of it came down to one thing, she would have a family like before. Ayame had never really had a family except her sister Murasaki. Her sister had looked after her since she was a baby because her parents had died in an accident after her birth. Her sister had also died in an accident recently and that's how she became an orphan. Ayame had been upset but she got over it and moved on.

"I know that its really quick and your sister just passed on recently but this will secure your position here with us. The worst thing that could happen now is that someone else is thinking of adopting you." Hayate calmly added.

She didn't want that to happen, she wanted Signum to be her parent, she wanted to be with Hayate because they were a family and also because they were all kind, warm and welcoming. Ayame just turned to look at Hayate and nodded her approval though Hayate didn't exactly get her meaning.

"You have a mouth right? Use it." the pink knight said sternly.

It gave Ayame a fright but she opened her mouth and said her approval anyways.

"I'm alright with the adoption, you may go along with it."

"Good." calling up a screen.

"Carim, you may sign those papers now. Thanks a million!" she exclaimed happily.

"Wait, you already sent them!?" Signum excliamed, surprised.

"Yup, I sent them after you signed them hours ago!" closing the comunications window to look at Ayame.

Ayame's jaw had dropped in surprise, Signum was looking at Hayate with a surprised expression while the brunette herself was smiling away.

"I knew she would never give up a chance like this. You can move into the house today and Signum can start training you immediately!" getting up and walking out of the office, a spring in her step.

Signum just stared after her and soon she and Ayame were the only ones in the office room. Signum walked over to the couches and dropped into one. She lazily dropped one hand over her face in that 'I can't believe she did that' pose. Ayame walked over silently and sat down next to the pink knight.

"I can't believe she actually got me to sign them in the first place. She could have signed them but she _wanted_ me to do it. Hayate has been really sneaky as of late, using excuses to get me to do things!" she mumbled, not realising that Ayame was sitting next to her and could hear her every word.

"She really is sneaky because she knew that I was going to accept before I even actually said yes." making the pink knight jump in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your mumbling." making the knight blush.

"I rarely get angry at her for silly reasons like this. I was looking forward to signing those papers anyway. Now, let us get down to the training field for awhile and see what you are actually capable of doing rather than burning things." getting up and draging Ayame by the wrist.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The months progressed well enough, Ayame had managed to control her ability after the many incidents where she had burned Signum's hair or clothing by I _accident_. Signum had not scolded her or shouted at her for those_ incidents_ but had only nagged her and given her somemore advice. Ayame had now learned how to fly and her device was at its completion. Fate was still on a mission and had not yet returned, giving Signum plenty of time to think up a million reasons and excuses when the lightning mage asked her about Ayame.

"Now, all you have to do is give your device a name!" the mini unison device cheered.

Ayame had been thinking of several names but not one had made her happy. She got desperate and had went to ask Signum for help on the matter. Signum had merely given her a little bit of advice to start and soon the two were looking up books for some mystical names. Finally, Ayame had come up with a name that she was happy with.

"Ryuu, set up!" she called.

**"Ja wohl" **her device replied, blue light flashed around her.

Soon, her white shirt and jeans were replaced with her armour, looking something like Signum's but her jacket was flat at the shoulders and the sleeves were long. Her gauntlets were under the jacket sleeve and her boots looked more like her everyday boots, only they were a bit more padded and they had silver straps. Her belt was rectangular and had a dragon insignia on it. Her armour was a nice shade of blue complimented by her white jacket and boots. Her device looked almost like Signum's as well but it was longer and was slightly smaller in width. Rein made quick adjustments to the device to better suit it's owner.

"I'm not surprised but I expected it to be slightly shorter." the pink knight commented.

"I wanted a long sword and I think its a little too long but it'll be alright." she replied

"Well, you look a lot like Signum except the few differences like the colour and size of your device." the mini device pointed out.

"I don't mind it but don't go donning a pink wig and fooling everyone." Signum joked.

"I won't. I would only be inviting doom and disaster." letting her device go into storage mode.

Ryuu's storage mode was a bracelet with a blue dragon emblem emblazoned over it.

"Keep that in mind then. You also still have a long way to go before you actually beat me in a real mock battle." the knight teased.

Rein just giggled and floated off while Ayame was surrounded by a dark aura and mini black flames.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Signum! Signum, wake up!!!!" a familiar brunette called.

Signum fell off the bed when Vita kicked her off it.

"Get up already! I know you stayed up late last night and its a Saturday but let's go already!" the brunette grumbled.

"I wasn't thinking of going anywhere." getting off the ground and walking back toward her bed.

It seems that she was only dreaming. Signum had never had dreams that extend like that before. It now felt very weird because in this reality Ayame _did not_ exist.

_'It all seemed so real. Am I that desperate to get an apprentice? Or do I really just have a soft spot for kids?? Am I that desperate for a daughter?' _she mused.

Hayate had given up and went with Vita and Shamal instead. Signum never really understood it but there wasn't much that she could do. It was just a dream filled with her fantasies, wishes and hopes, nothing more. Signum never really thought much about taking an apprentice, much less adopting a child like Fate was doing. Maybe, she will never really understand it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope u enjoyed this mini fic bout Signum's short stint as a mother! Don't forget to review my fic!

Disclaimer : i do not own MGLN


	8. Road Trip!

Road Trip!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a beautiful Monday morning. Hayate had planned on taking a trip to the beach with her family and friends today. Everything was going well, the things have all been packed, Fate, Nanoha, the forwards and her knights were all ready to go. They all filed into the mini van that Hayate thought was too small, but had fit them all. Signum had offered to drive them there while Vita said she would navigate.

"Are you sure you can navigate us?" the pink knight asked her.

"Course I can! If we get lost it will only be your fault!" she retorted.

"If you can't read the map then just say you can't. Don't wait until we've gotten lost before you finally decide to admit it."

"I can read it fine! Are you going to drive or not!"

Signum gave up and decided to try and navigate herself just in case Vita _couldn't _navigate her properly. It turns out that the pink knight was correct in that fact. Vita had gotten confused as to which side was the right side up and was turning the map in various angles. The mini knight also couldn't read off the map with the many, many lines and colour transits, therefore navigating was out of the question. Whenever Signum asks for directions, Vita would just say yes or no without actually knowing where they were headed to. They were due to arrive at the beach within two hours but after three hours of driving, Signum stopped the car at the side of the road and dragged Vita out of the car with her.

"Oi, what are you doing!" shouted the redhead, flinging her arms about her.

"Tell me Vita, does this look like the beach to you?" the pink knight asked.

"No."

"You said you would get us there in less than two hours but you didn't. Now, tell me, where on earth are we?" looking at the mini knight next to her.

"It's not my fault we got lost! You should have known the way! You knew I couldn't read a map! I thought we were going to use the GPS system!" she flared up.

"My fault? I told you, if you couldn't read the map, say so. Now, we've to figure out where in the world we are." walking back to the car and grabbing the map out of the passenger's seat.

Signum laid the map on the hood of the car, Hayate stepping behind her to observe the map as well.

"Where are we exactly?" the brunette asked.

"I'm not so sure myself. I think we are just a few minutes away from the beach because I saw the ocean as we were passing by." she replied.

Fate walked over and nudged Signum on the shoulder.

"I think that the road heading to the beach was at the left turning back there because I driven to the beach before. It seems that Vita almost got us there." the blonde said, looking over at the red knight.

"No, I navigated us here. I remembered very little on what was on the map. I marked the path already but she couldn't read the map. I asked her directions to make sure that we didn't stray too far from our actual destination. It seems that because of a wrong turning I've taken the long route by accident." she explained.

"Which means that Vita never did any of the actual navigating, ne?" the brunette asked, looking at the chibi knight that was standing a little away.

Vita felt horrible. She thought that they were going to use the GPS system that was in the van. Vita had tried, throughout the journey, to set it up but it kept changing destinations. She couldn't pin the exact destination down because she didn't know how. She would get the right way for a while and then the destination would change to nearby restraunts and such. She couldn't understand how to work the GPS to a single short route to one destination because she also didn't know which button to press. She walked over to the car and sat in the passenger's seat again, trying to get the GPS to work while Signum, Fate and Hayate tried to figure out where they were.

'Come on you stupid piece of junk! Work already!" she muttered as she tried several times to get the right mapping.

"That's it, I give up! Eisan, locate the beach for me now. Use the GPS as a base for directions." she ordered.

**"Ja wohl**." was her device's answer.

Within a few minutes, the device had pin-pointed their location and started routing up a path to the beach.

"Oi, I got the stupid GPS to work!" she called out to them.

The three walked over to Vita and saw the traced path to their destination.

"We were headed in the right direction the whole time! I don't get it...." the brunette exclaimed.

Signum was confused as much as Hayate was until Nanoha spoke up.

"I had Raging Heart control the car a little but I only knew this way, so that's why we ended up taking the long way. Nyahahaha." rubbing the back of her neck.

"It seems to explain why I couldn't control the car. Had you said something sooner, I would have let you drive." the pink knight said sternly, glaring at Nanoha.

"Next time, we use the GPS system, ne Vita chan." Hayate told the mini knight, winking.

"Yea, we should. The next time we get lost will be because Signum can't control the car." chuckling slightly.

"No, the next time we get lost will be because Nanoha was _controlling _the car." she corrected the mini knight, walking toward the driver's seat, ruffling Nanoha's hair along the way.

They all went back into the car, Signum still at the wheel. Soon enough, they all arrived at the beach. They all had fun eventhough they had gotten a little lost along the way but as a result, everyone got a few cramps for sitting in the car for too long. When it was time to go back, Signum had offered to drive again and Vita had decided to let Hayate navigate instead. They all got home safely because Hayate was navigating. Everyone but the two in the front, the driver and navigator, had fallen asleep the moment they stepped into the car due to exhaustion. In the end, they all had a fun day at the beach.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope u like the fic i wrote! I was inspired when I was sitting in the car while my mom was driving. Don't forget to review my fic!

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN


	9. The Difference Between Big And Small

The Difference Between Big and Small

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a quiet morning at Riot Force 6, that is until the two started fighting. Signum had nagged Vita again for leaving her clothes on the floor in the bathroom. The redhead obviously got angry and shot back.

"Don't think that you're the boss just cause you got big boobs, you boob demon!" the redhead shouted angrily.

"Watch your tongue or I'll chop it off!" the pink knight retorted.

The two had continued like this until Hayate got angry.

"Stop it already! You've been at it for a while already! If you don't stop I'll punish you both for disturbing everyone else early in the morning!" the brunette said, standing between the two, hands on her hips.

Signum and Vita stopped instantly but still glaring at each other. Vita stormed out of the room and into the hall, her angry retorts could still be heard. Signum crossed her arms over her chest with an angry look on her face as she watched the mini knight stomp off.

"Signum, you're older, more mature, yet, you can still fight over little matters like this." The brunette complained.

"If she hadn't used those words, then maybe, I would have ignored her." She replied.

Signum too, walked out of the room but less fumed than Vita. Hayate just sighed while Shamal cleaned up the mess and Zafira was oblivious to all the commotion seeing as it wasn't any of his business. Hayate had wished in that moment that both her knights would at least try to understand each other for once in their life instead of fighting.

_________________________________________________________________________

The day continued like normal, Signum and Vita avoiding each other. The forwards had unfortunately become Vita's prey as she let her anger out on them, Fate becoming Signum's. Both knights had made five people miserable due to their anger and are constantly spreading the bad mood about Riot 6. Fate and the forwards understood this kind of treatment as releasing stress but it was getting a little too much for them to handle. Suddenly, right before lunch, the alert alarms blared. There were five wanted mages on the loose, one at the south end, four at the north end of Kranagan.

"Signum, you and Vita will take care of the mage at the south. Fate chan and Nanoha, take the forwards and deal with the ones at the north. Go!" the brunette ordered.

The two knights had no choice but to put their differences aside and work together if they want to take out the mage. They arrived at the scene via flight.

"Stop right there! You are in Bureau airspace!" the redhead said.

"Surrender now and receive a light sentence, refuse and we shall use force." The pink knight added.

The mage just laughed maniacally, leaving the two knights dumbfounded.

"You think you can capture me? Maybe not, after having a taste of my latest invention." pulling out gun looking device.

It looked harmless but they couldn't take any chances. The mage turned a few knobs and then he held the gun up at them. The two reacted by lunging at the man but they were a few seconds slower, the man fired the weapon and there was a huge flash of white light. Hayate panicked and tried to get to them. When the light was clearing out the mage had run leaving Vita and Signum there to figure out what happened.

"Vita chan, Signum, are you all right?" the brunette asked, not keeping the worry out of her voice.

"Yea, I think I'm all right but I feel funny and my voice sounds weird." The redhead replied, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm fine but like Vita, I feel weird... Why does my voice sound so high pitched?" the pink knight replied, hands moving about her body slowly.

Soon, the light cleared out completely to reveal the two knights but they look different than before. Vita had shot up in height, had breasts and her voice sounding softer and more mature, her armour had shifted its size to fit her now bigger form. Signum on the other hand had shrunk in size, her voice sounding a lot more high pitched and childish, her armour also shifted its size to fit her now smaller form.

"What happened to me... to us?" the pink knight finally spoke, looking up at the now taller redhead.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! I LOOK LIKE, LIKE..." the redhead screamed.

"Calm down! You're not the only one looks weird!" the pink knight shouted back.

".... Since I'm bigger, I get to boss you around." smirking all of a sudden.

"Just because you look bigger doesn't make you superior. I never did. You just assumed I did. Who's the boob demon now, ne?" smirking back at the red knight.

"Hey, that was my line!" her smirk turning into a glare.

"Not anymore because I don't have them, you do." chuckling evilly.

Vita turned bright red at the realisation. Hayate was staring at the screen as she watched both her knights squabble and then fainted. Hayate awoke later in the infirmary, Shamal looking at her worriedly, Vita and Signum standing behind her.

"I really don't know what happened to them Hayate. It seems that the mage fired a spell or some sort and they ended up like this. I've already asked Yunno to look it up." the blonde said, turning to look at the pair.

"I for one don't intend to stay like this." the pink knight said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Me either. It feels too weird." The red knight added, gesturing toward her body.

"I don't know you two. Signum , you look really cute and adorable. Vita, you look very mature and very prettty." the brunette finally spoke, making the two knights blush.

Hayate got up and took Signum into her arms. Vita laughed at Signum when she responded by trying to flee but to no avail.

"You just look too cute to ignore. You look around five to eight years of age." The brunette contemplated, hugging Signum.

"Vita, you look to be around sixteen to nineteen years or age." the brunette added, walking up to the said person and inspecting her whilst still carrying Signum.

Fate and Nanoha walked into the room and were shocked at what they found.

"Sig-Signum, is that you?" the lightning mage asked.

"Yes, it's me. I'm not liking this anyways." the pink knight replied.

"Vi-Vita chan, you look taller." The ace of aces pointed out.

"Yup, but I don't like the other stuff that came with the height." the red knight replied, frowning slightly.

Hayate and Shamal explained the situation and what happened though they are still unable to figure out what exactly happened. Fate and Nanoha reported their success in capturing the other four mages in return.

"It seems the most troublesome one was the one Signum and Vita were handling." The brunette summed up, turning to look at her knights.

Fate was fussing with Signum's hair, the said person trying to flee. Nanoha was inspecting the once small red knight, Vita. Hayate just giggled at their antics.

_________________________________________________________________________

It was the following day. Hayate had given Signum and Vita a day off to avoid the staff from finding out what happened to them.

"Let's head into town. We won't be recognised there." The red knight suggested.

"How do you suppose we get there?" the pink knight replied.

"We borrow Hayate's car." gesturing toward the keys on the side table.

Signum had to wear Vita's clothes while red knight had decided to wear Hayate's instead. The two headed toward the car, Vita throwing the keys to Signum. She caught the keys but she didn't move from her spot.

"Did you forget? I'm not what I was before. I'm not tall enough to drive. You have to drive." tossing the keys back to Vita.

"But I don't have a drivers license dope, you have." She retorted.

"Well, I can't drive since I'm too short and you don't have a license.... use transformation magic to look like me, then you can just use my license." pulling the card out of her pocket.

Vita just shrugged and the spell activated. It made Vita feel weird to look like Signum but to get to town and avoid the staff, she had no other option. The drive was smooth enough though there were a few instant braking making the car jolt when Vita wasn't paying attention to her driving, making Signum nag some more.

"Where do you want to go first?" the red knight asked her small companion.

Vita had parked the car in a parking lot, shaking off the transformation spell as soon as she got out of the car. Signum stepped out and looked about.

"Why don't we walk about a little before we decide." the pink knight replied.

"Sure." The redhead answered.

Vita walked over to Signum and dragged the pink knight off in the direction she wanted to go. With her size, Signum had no choice but to comply.

_'So this is what Vita feels like. Easily bullied and dragged around like what she's doing to me.' _ Signum thought to herself.

Soon, the pair was at the arcade. The sound of the machines and people were loud and overwhelming.

"Why are we here?" the pink knight asked.

"I haven't been here in ages. The last time I came was when Hayate brought me here. It's not that bad a place to have fun." the red knight replied, dragging Signum with her.

The men in the arcade just turned to look at Vita, making the knight very cautious and uncomfortable.

_'So this is what Signum feels like. To be stared at and wanted by men.' _ Vita thought to herself.

Soon, Vita stopped in front of a game machine. The game was one that required rhythm. It was a drum game with two sticks and a mini drum sticking out toward the players.

"Hayate thought me how to play one of these. They are pretty fun." handing Signum a pair of sticks.

Vita explained in short how to play while she slotted in two credits and chose a level.

"You want to try the hard level?" the redhead asked.

"I feel like a challenge today." The pink knight replied.

Vita nodded and chose the hard level. She chose the song '_______' by '_______' which was rated at eight stars. The song started and the two began hammering away to the tune of the music. When the song finished their score appeared on the screen. Signum had beaten Vita by one point.

"Darn, if I hadn't had missed that one note." She grumbled.

"I excel at timing and the song you chose had a nice tune." The pink knight commented.

"Hayate was pretty good at it too. I couldn't beat her." The red knight added, sighing.

"What's wrong Vita?" Signum asked.

"I never thought that you had it bad, you know, the staring and drooling from the guys."

"It does make you feel very odd and very uncomfortable at times but also curious as to what it is that's running through their minds."

"Really...."

The two walked out of the arcade and down the street.

"I also realised how hard it is to cope when you're small sized." The pink knight added, looking at Vita.

"Yea, I guess so. You get bullied a lot and it's easy to drag you anywhere without much force. You also don't get to certain things like dating, riding roller coasters, going to a bar freely and all sorts of other stuff." Vita explained

"But being an adult also means that you can't act childishly and throw a temper whenever you want. You have to act more responsibly and put on a straight face." Signum explained in return.

Vita nodded in agreement and turned to look at the ice cream stand nearby.

"Want to get some ice cream? You rarely eat it and I don't get the opportunity as often as I used to." The red knight asked.

Signum nodded and followed her to the stand. Vita paid for both of them. Signum had opted for chocolate while Vita had taken the strawberry, both had two scoops each. They sat down on a nearby bench while they ate.

"You look really cute when you eat ice cream like that." Vita pointed out.

"Really...." Signum asked, blushing slightly.

"Yea, it's part of the kid treatment. People think it's cute when children eat sweets and treats." She explained.

"People also find it cute when young girls at the age of sixteen to nineteen eat treats as well." Signum replied, gesturing to a group of guys nearby.

Vita blushed and returned to eating her ice cream. Signum chuckled slightly.

"I think we've come to an understanding about each other's situation." the pink knight concluded.

"Yea, I think so too. I'm sorry I called you a boob demon before. I didn't realise that it actually made you feel uncomfortable. It feels awfully funny when I finally realised that you don't have them anymore...." stuffing the last bit of her ice cream into her mouth.

"Don't bother about that for now. I'm sorry I nag but it's not like I can help it, it's an adult thing." finishing her ice cream as well.

They looked at each other for awhile and actually laughed, realising how silly it was when they fought over trivial matters such as nagging and name calling. When they had calmed down, Vita pulled Signum close and hugged her. Signum was taken aback slightly but hugged back.

"Hayate would be happy that we won't be fighting anymore." The red knight said, pulling away.

"I agree. I never realised how much of a difference it made when it came to size. I always thought that there wasn't any difference at all." Signum added.

The two got up to go back when both their devices beeped at the same time. They looked up to find the same mage flying above them toward the city centre. They called up their armour and chased after the man. The man stopped when he found out he was being followed.

"Stop right there! You are in Bureau airspace!" Vita said.

"Surrender now and receive a light sentence, refuse and we shall use force." Signum added.

The mage laughed maniacally, again, turning to look at them.

"You can't stop me. Care to try out my new invention?" taking out the same gun like device.

"Not this time." The redhead said.

Both of them lunged at him but he fired the weapon as soon as they reached him. Signum managed to grab his collar before he managed to run but they couldn't really see because they were surrounded by the same flash of white light. When the light had cleared, the man tried to flee but found himself held at the collar by a tall muscular woman with long pink hair and the sharp point of Graf Eisan pointed at his face by a small girl with red hair.

"You are under arrest for trespassing and for firing a weapon at bureau officers." The pink knight said.

They bound him and were taking him back using Hayate's car. When they arrived back, Hayate was waiting for them, Nanoha and Fate in their barrier jackets. They stepped out of the car carrying the criminal mage.

"Signum, Vita, you look normal again..." the brunette said.

"Yea, we've to thank this idiot for it. He didn't know he fired his weapon at us before because he couldn't recognise us." The redhead explained.

"His weapon is some kind of magic induced age ray of some sort. The device had been tuned to change people's ages. I also think that it might have been something like a transformation spell, but only to change size and age. All he had to do was funnel a little bit of magic into it to make the device work." Signum added, handing the device to Fate.

"Good work you two, even though it was supposed to be your day off." The brunette said, hugging both her knights.

The rest of the day was a breeze, Signum and Vita explaining the details of the encounter to Hayate and then writing a full report on it. Ever since then, the two have never fought over trivial matters or much less anything else because they understood that each had their own problems, advantages and disadvantages that came with their size and outlook.

_________________________________________________________________________

I hope you like this fic! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN


	10. Valentine Discoveries

Valentine Discoveries

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was early one Saturday morning. Hayate was getting out of bed and went to prepare breakfast. Her knights woke up one by one and sat down at the table to eat. Hayate knew that today was valentine's day and was feeling a little mischevious. She wanted to see what her knights were up to and she was going to start with Signum.

_'Ne, Vita chan, Rein, will you come about with me for the day? I'm thinking of spying on Signum and Shamal.'_ she telepathically told the two.

_'Sure, I've got nothing to do since it's valentine's day.'_ Vita replied

_'Sure thing Hayate chan.'_ Rein replied in her usual excited tone.

_'Don't I get to join in?'_ Agito asked.

_'Oops, forgot about you for a second there. Sorry Agito. Sure, you can join but you can't tell Signum anything.'_ the brunette replied.

_'Sure, though I doubt she'll be doing anything interesting on valentine's day.'_ the fire unison device answered.

Hayate ended the telepathic link just in case Signum or Shamal picked up any of it and continued about the morning. Signum left the apartment as soon as breakfast was finished with an excuse she had something to do. Hayate, Vita, Rein and Agito hastily followed her out, leaving Shamal and Zafira behind. Shamal got curious as to what her mistress was up to but decided to leave it alone. The group had followed Signum to a nearby park where they saw a man sitting on a nearby bench and he was alone. They hid behind some bushes to watch.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was valentine's morning and for Signum it was just another ordinary day, that is, before she met _him._ He was the tall, handsome and muscular Touya Takumi. He had jet black hair and blood red eyes which made him all the more admirable but that was not the reason Signum liked him. She liked him because he was kind, loving, gentle and caring with a lovable personality all the while being serious, straightforward and strict. He was also an honest, trustworthy and responsible person. Eventhough he had all those qualities, most women were afraid of going near him because he was a vampire. He doesn't drink blood eventhough he has fangs and he doesn't prey on young women for it like the vampires in all of those silly fairy tale stories. Signum thought they were just being paranoid when they told her to send someone else to do her file deliveries instead of doing it on her own.

It was then that she felt sorry for him because even some of the men were afraid of him. They thought that if they befriended him all the females will not like them either. So he became a loner. Signum became his friend despite all that was said and soon that friendship blossomed into a relationship. Signum sat down on the bench next to him. He turned to smile at her and she smiled back.

"I still wonder why, out of all people, you befriend me instead of hating me?" he asked.

"That's because I don't judge a book by it's cover like they do. I'm an open book and am willing to accept anyone as long as they do not condemn and mistreat others." she replied.

Happy with it, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"It's valentine's day, what do you want to do?" Signum asked.

"Anything would be fine as long as it is with you. I don't mind sitting here all day either." he replied, kissing her temple.

"You would just bore yourself to death if you sat here all day. What do you think about lunch in town later?" she asked, chuckling.

"Sounds great." pulling her closer. "It's a very beautiful day today." turning to look up at the sky.

"Ah, indeed it is." she added, leaning her head on his shoulder.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group hiding in the bushes had seen and heard everything. Hayate was the most satisfied.

"Finally, Signum has found someone else to care and worry for instead of just me all the time." the brunette said, giggling slightly.

"How disgustingly cute of them." the redhead said, sticking out her tongue.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Vita chan. I know that man. He was widely talked about in the military. The superiors love him for his loyal service but the staff were afraid of him for some reason. He was a loner last I remember. It's a good thing for him to be with someone like Signum." Hayate explained.

"Yeah, I know. He was a vampire for your information. Some of the lady staff back at central warned me that he'll come for my blood or something. I don't actually believe that kind of crappy story though." Vita added.

"Really... Now that's very interesting. Probably the men don't like him either."

"Yea, they don't. They say he's too strict or something and he scares all of the ladies."

"So that's why he's a loner. So sad, ne, Hayate chan." the silver haired unison device said.

"Yea, that's guy's pretty lucky to have mistress Signum with him. I wonder why?" the fire unison device added.

"Probably because she cares and maybe because she was just being a friend at the time. Certain events may have led to where they are now. Signum may have fallen in love with him for her own reasons but maybe he fell in love with her first, mostly because she was kind to him, ne?" Hayate replied.

The other three nodded in agreement. The fierce leader of the wolkenritter definitely had a heart of gold. She stood there by his side when all others left him on his own and became his friend when no other would approach him. He certainly was very lucky indeed to have someone like Signum by his side.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shamal was sitting on the couch, Zafira by her side in his humanoid form. He had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"It's a very beautiful day today, ne Zafira?" the blonde asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, it is." her replied, smiling at the blonde sitting next to him.

Shamal and Zafira had been dating for quite a while now and they were currently enjoying their time alone, or so they thought. In the lobby, Hayate, Rein, Agito and Vita were watching them using a huge screen that was wired to a hidden camera in the apartment so as to avoid getting caught. They were also watching Signum with another screen wired to one of Rein's searchers. Hayate was indeed feeling very pleased today because two of her knights were in love and were enjoying their valentine.

"Vita, today has been a very, very good day. Not only did we find out that Signum is dating but we also find Shamal and Zafira dating each other, ne?" the brunette said cheerfully.

"Yea, I guess so. Signum's falling in love was the most shocking to me." the redhead answered.

"Mmm, that's right Hayate chan." Rein added.

"I guess so. I always knew that Signum was kind and caring but I never thought that she's actually _very_ kind and caring like she was toward him." the brunette chuckled.

Indeed, Signum's falling in love was the most inexpected but anything can happen on valentine's day, ne?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope u like my fic! Sorry I forgot to tell u guys before but sometimes I tend to leave blanks ('_____') because I don't noe what to put in so i leave this option open 4 u guys. I didn't leave it like that to show that it's incomplete. Sorry for my bad memory! Don't forget to review my fic!

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN or any of the names I borrowed from other animes.


	11. Daydreams

Daydreams

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fate was bored and it was during one of Hayate's usual reports. She was just staring blankly at the screen and then she turned her gaze toward Signum. The knight, as usual was paying very close attention to what her mistress was saying, though Fate doesn't understand how she does it. Then her mind started buzzing with imagination.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The lights in the meeting room suddenly dimmed and a spotlight came to land on Hayate._

_"Now, let us enjoy the evening!" she announced happily._

_Fate was shocked at the sudden change and allowed her eyes to follow the spotlight and stopped when it came to land on Nanoha who was currently wearing **very sexy** clothes. Fate watched her walk over to a pole that who on earth knows where it came from and started dancing. Fate found it hard to believe because a moment ago Hayate was reporting the latest events and statistics but now she was hosting a strip party._

_"This has to be a dream." she said to herself._

_Fate closed her eyes and snapped them open but nothing changed._

_"Who ever said it was a dream? It is as real as anything." a familiar voice said._

_The spotlight shifted over to land on Signum who is currently just left wearing her white shirt, unbuttoned slightly to reveal a little of her cleavage, wearing her panty hose and her hair was let down and unrestrained. She was walking toward Fate. The blonde was just shocked. The knight just sat in her lap and started kissing her without warning, undressing her while doing so. Nanoha also came over and joined in the fun. It felt like heaven, it felt..._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Fate chan, are you alright? Fate chan?" Hayate called out to her friend.

During her report, Hayate had noticed that Fate had stopped moving and was staring straight at Signum.

"Fate chan, wake up!" now shaking the blonde.

Unforunately, her efforts were deemed useless. Signum walked over and was shocked to find the Fate's eyes were following her exactly.

"Testarossa, stop playing around already, you're scaring all of us with your silly act!" the tall knight scolded.

When there was no response, the group started worrying. Hayate was about to call for Shamal when Signum decided to make the first move. The pink knight slapped Fate straight across the face, _hard_. Fate jolted up and fell out of her chair, now bearing a red hand mark on her cheek.

"Ow, that hurt... Why did you hit me when you were..." rubbing her sore cheek and turning to look up at the group only to find them looking worriedly at her, Signum glaring at her.

"Wh-What just happened?" the blonde asked her friends.

"I was giving my report as usual when I noticed that you were staring at Signum and _only_ Signum. I got worried and tried to get your attention and when you didn't respond..." Hayate explained.

"....I whacked you across the face. Feeling better? What were you doing, staring at me like that?" Signum finished Hayate's sentence, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. One minute I was looking at the screen, the next I was looking at a strip party... My mind must have wondered a little too far..." the blonde explained, shrugging.

"What strip party?" the brunette asked.

"You were hosting it, Nanoha and Signum were, you know and I was, umm, errr..." blushing.

"I was doing what!?" the pink knight shouted.

"I don't know! I wasn't even thinking! It just came and, and, I just don't know!" the blonde retorted, hands flailing.

Signum felt heat rising to her cheeks, putting her hand over her face and shaking her head. The rest just stared at Fate.

"I don't get how you can always stay alert during meetings, any meeting at all when I can't." the blonde said, changing the subject on purpose.

"I just can." was her answer.

"Liar!"

"You think I'm lying?" glaring at Fate.

"What else do you think that means then?" glaring back at Signum.

"Fine, you want the truth so bad here it is. I can't stand meetings except Hayate's and usually daydream but I keep myself in check, happy?"

"You what? What do you actually day dream about Signum?" Hayate asked.

Signum didn't know how to answer her because she never actually told anyone she does that.

"I-I usually think about battles and such." heat rising to her cheeks.

The rest of Hayate's report was left forgotten as the group continued discussing about the daydreaming issue. They all learned that Vita often daydreams about treats and ice cream, Nanoha about a relationships but she refuses to say more than that. Hayate always daydreams about her family, Signum and Shamal getting married and all. This made Signum blush because she never ever thought about getting into a relationship, much less getting married. Fate's daydreams are either about love or else children and family. Signum was the only one that seemed out of the group.

"Come on Signum, don't lie!" Hayate urged.

"Fine, I'll tell but only Hayate gets to know and only if she_ promises_ not to tell anyone else." Signum said in a stern tone.

"Deal, come here." the brunette gestured her over.

Signum came close and whispered into Hayate's ears. Hayate was smiling and giggling with joy, making everyone jealous. With that said and done, Hayate dismissed everyone. Fate, Nanoha and Vita were dying to know what Signum daydreams about but Hayate refused to tell anyone with the excuse she promised Signum she wouldn't.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Extra notes : Signum actually daydreams about guys and romance though she has no idea why (in my imagination only).

I hope u like my fic! I decided to add a little bit of Fate and Nanoha whenever I can. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN


	12. Public Transport

Public Transport

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a sunny day today and Signum was enjoying her day off. Touya* had called her out to the city to spend some time together and she agreed. She told him that she would take public transport and such instead of having to borrow Fate's car all the time. She hailed a taxi over and told him her destination. Signum had drawn out a route to get to Kranagan using public transport and was _very_ sure that she wouldn't get lost. She was to take the taxi to the subway and then take the train. She would then take the bus to her final destination. It was well planned before hand so that she wouldn't accidentally take the wrong train or bus.

"To the subway please." she told the driver.

The journey was smooth overall, that is until the driver started asking questions...

"What's a pretty lady like you going to the city for?" he asked.

"To meet with a friend." she answered.

She didn't exactly lie about her relationship because Touya was also her friend as he was her lover.

"Do you feel like taking a detour?"

"Where to?" curious as to what he meant.

"How does a hotel sound to you, or a roadside picnic..."

"...." she was astounded.

'Where on earth did he ever get the nerve!' she thought to herself. The driver was hitting on Signum and was having very evil intentions.

"No need, just take me to the subway." she kindly declined his offer.

It seemed that he didn't take her rejection too well and stopped tha car. He tried to grab a hold of Signum's leg but she whacked his hand, _hard_. Then she wrapped her arm around his neck and held her wrist to lock her into place, unabling him to make any further movements.

"When I say no, I mean no. Thank you, I'll walk from here on out."

Signum got out and left him there, stunned. She never liked people like that driver because they were dirty and disgusting. She was no prostitute and Touya would kill that man had he knew what he was intending. She reached the subway and bought her ticket. The trip was rather smooth, better than the taxi, that is until it got crowded. Soon enough the train was full of _men_, much to Signum's discomfort. She stood still onboard and didn't feel like moving just in case she bumped into someone, but that wasn't going to work. She felt all eyes on her and shuddered slightly. They all moved in on her and were closing in. Soon enough, she was squeezed in the middle of plenty of men. She held onto the pole and avoided their gaze though she couldn't avoid the fact that they were rubbing against her. She felt a hand going around her waist. She got angry and hit it away, kicking a few of them to get them to back off. When she reached her stop she hastily exited the train.

'I hope that I don't bump into anymore people like that!' she thought to herself.

After what happened she decided to walk the rest of the way. She reached her destination at last, the bar. She found Touya taking a drink all by himself while waiting for her.

"Having fun without me?" she said as she approached him.

"What took you so long?" he asked, getting up from his seat, kissing her on the cheek.

"I was supposed to be on time but some taxi driver was thinking of doing some unimaginable things and I was drowning in a sea of men aboard the train in the subway." she answered him.

"Had I been there, the only thing that would be left is a pile of corpses." frowning deeply. "No one touches _my_ knight."

"_My_ _knight_? Since when did I belong to you?" she asked with a mischevious look.

Before he had a chance to answer something else happens. One of the male attendants in the bar was walking past Signum and he playfully whacked her _ _ _**, making the pink knight turn red with anger. Touya saw this and gave the guy a punch in the face.

"Hands off unless you want to be chopped liver!" he shouted in anger.

Signum pulled him aside before he actually carried out what he said.

"Leave him, it's not worth it Touya. Let's just go." leading him out of the bar.

"Lucky guy... He's got a really hot girlfriend." the attendant said as soon as they were out the door.

"You're just gonna get yourself in trouble by acting like a pervert, being a playboy and all." his manager adviced him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Signum and Touya enjoyed the rest of the day together, taking walks and talking about almost anything until it was time for Signum to head back.

"I'll send you back. I don't want what happened to happen again." he said in a grim tone.

"That's fine with me because I don't think I'll be using public transport for a _very_ long time." she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"That's good to know." pulling her closer.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Extra Omake

Before he had a chance to answer something else happens. One of the male attendants in the bar was walking past Signum and he playfully whacked her _ _ _**, making the pink knight turn red with anger. Signum pulled out Laevatein and soon, all that was left was a stain on the floor of the bar.

"Who else wishes the same fate!?" she shouted angrily.

All the men in the bar turned away from her.

"I thought I was worse." Touya told her.

"This was not my first time today. I already burned a taxi driver for hitting on me and slaughtered a bunch of men aboard the train in the subway. One more wouldn't hurt." replied the pink knight as they walked out of the bar.

Touya brought his hand up to his face.

"I only hope that they have learnt their lesson otherwise more men are going to die." looking at her, sweat dropping as well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* for those of you who have read 'Valentine Discoveries' one of my fics, then you would know who Touya is.

** fill in the blanks. Cookies for those who succeed! XP

I got an inspiration 4 this fic when I was riding home from scool n got the same perverty treatment though in my case it's actually ignorable.

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN in any way whatsoever neither do I own the names of the characters which I've borrowed from other animes.


	13. Busted!

Busted!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a quiet night at home. Signum was lounging on the couch reading a book she had borrowed from the infinite library when the doorbell rang. She lazily got up and opened the door to find a tall man with jet black hair and blood red eyes, smiling at her. Signum recognized who it was and invited him indoors.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you alone here for the next two days till Hayate gets back, did you?" he casually asked her.

Signum repositioned herself on the couch, Touya sitting next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"You're not worried that Hayate will find out?" she asked him.

"No, it doesn't matter if she finds out as long as you're here with me." kissing her on the cheek as he said so.

Signum couldn't suppress a smile.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked him.

"Anything, as long as you're involved in it."

He started tracing light feathery kisses along her neckline, briefly stopping every now and then to nip at the nape of her neck, eliciting an involuntary moan from the stoic knight. Signum responded by unbuttoning his shirt. She slowly moves her hands across his bare chest down to his abdomen. Touya wasn't about to let her win easily so he moved his hands down to her thigh and carefully massaging them, causing her to gasp and moan loudly. He lowered her down onto the couch such that he was on top of her. He stopped what he was doing and looked down at her, admiring her beauty. Signum moved a hand up to carress his face, tracing his smile with her fingers.

"Aren't you inventive when you're bored..." she said in a low tone, barely above a whisper.

"Would you rather do something else then?"

Signum answered his question by pulling him into a kiss. She parted her lips slightly and he plunged his tongue past her lips, entering her mouth. She then wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss. Signum finally pulled away to catch her breath. Touya was about to proceed but he stopped abruptly when he heard the front door open.

"We're home! I'm sorry I forgot to call to tell you we'd be coming home early..." the brunette cheered as Vita, Rein, Agito, Shamal and Zafira joined her in the living room.

All eyes were on the couple on the couch. Touya made quick work of his shirt while Signum sat up and put a hand to her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. Everyone's jaw was hanging open except Hayate's, Vita's, Agito's and Rein's*.

"So, this is what you were planning on doing for the next two days we were going to absent, ne?" the brunette said, smiling deviously.

"Ugh, next time do it in your own room. Don't contaminate a public area." the redhead commented, letting her tongue hang out of her mouth to emphasise her point.

Signum sat on the couch speechless while Touya was pretending not to know anything. Shamal and Zafira were trying to puzzle out the situation while the rest continued to tease the pink knight. Eventually, things settled down and Hayate explained to Signum and Shamal about her knowing all along that they were currently dating. Both of their jaws hit the ground, _hard_.

"Hehe, I was just waiting for the time where you guys would just tell me but I don't think that would happen now, would it?" laughing at their expressions.

Signum and Shamal both took turns explaining things while the rest just sat there listening, Touya adding his commentary every now and then. Hayate never had any oppositions to their choice of partners as long as they're happy. The two couples were able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Signum, were you intending to spend the next two days at home with Touya doing...." the brunette was cut short.

"NO! It was just, just..... Nevermind...." Signum's face turning a bright pink, putting a hand to her face to try and cover up her embarrassment.

They all laughed the matter off and went to bed. The next morning, Signum woke up to find Touya sleeping next to her. She snuggled closer to him.

'It's good that Hayate knows and understands us, otherwise there would be problems. But like you said, it doesn't make a difference on whether we told her or waited for her to find out because she will _always_ understand.' she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm not too good at writing these kind of stories but I've tried my best. I hope u like it n don't forget to review! ^-^

* for those who have read the fic 'Valentine Discoveries' you would know why Hayate, Vita, Agito and Rein are not surprised.

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN or any of the names that I've borrowed from other animes.


	14. Seductress

Seductress

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a normal day at Riot 6. Signum was walking down the halls when she bumped into Fate. They exchanged a few pleasantries and continued with a well versed conversation, that is until Fate decided to change the topic.

"I wonder, Signum, between you and me who is the better seductress."

"I couldn't be bothered about such things." heat rising to the stoic knight's cheeks.

"Then in that case, I bet that I can seduce any one person here in the shortest amount of time." the blonde proudly proclaimed.

"In that case, why don't you scurry along and do it." she replied, smirking at the lightning mage.

"Are you turning down a challenge, Signum?" smiling deviously, the knight stopped in her tracks.

Signum was never the type of person to turn down a challenge and this was such. She knew that her pride as a knight did not allow her to do such but her pride also would not allow her to deny the fact that it was a challenge and she had to accept, no matter what. Signum pondered this, knowing full well that she was at a disadvantage, not clearly knowing how to do such a thing but it was worth a try. At least it was better than declining, after all, it is a _challenge_.

"Very well then, I accept your challenge Testarossa. Our devices shall calculate the exact amount of time it takes for us to do so. This will be an _honourable_ and _fair_ challenge right?"

"Of course it will. I'm not the type to cheat." giving the knight a glare.

"Very well. In one hour we shall meet at the park with our results, no later than that. Time starts the moment we find out target." walking off.

"Fine, I'll see to it that I win!" the blonde shouted after her.

_'We'll just have to see now won't we, Testarossa.'_ Signum chuckled to herself.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Signum continued walking down the halls when she bumped into Touya, her friend and colleague from her military days. She wondered what he was doing here.

"Good morning Touya, what brings you here?" she greeted the tall black haired male.

"Just doing Hayate a few favours. About that, I was just on my way to your office. You have the reports on the latest attacks right?" he replied, smiling.

"Yes, of course. If you would." gesturing in the direction of her office.

Touya silently followed her while Signum was busy forming a plan. He was to be her target. All she has to do is ask him this favour and he, being her friend would most probably help her. They entered her office, Signum conviniently locking the door to ensure her privacy. Laevatein had started the timer as soon as it got the feeling that its master wished to begin. Signum walked to her desk and picked up the reports but right before she gave them to him she popped the question.

"Before I give you these, will you do me a favour?" she asked in a rather low tone.

"Sure, if you ask."

"Tell no one and I mean NO ONE about this, agreed?" he nodded his agreement and Signum let out a sigh of relief.

The clock was ticking and Signum knew she was running low on time. She just bluntly walked up to Touya and kissed him square on the lips. He was taken aback but being a man means taking any opportunity that shows itself. Signum wasn't sure how it worked but she knew that the aim of the challenge was to make the target like her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hand moving to her waist and down to her thigh. Signum was used to close contact but she was caught off guard by his response and let out a gasp giving him a chance to dart his tongue past her lips. She was losing it. She was supposed to make him like her not the other way around!

Signum disengaged the kiss and stared at Touya, wide eyed.

"You never knew I had a crush on you did you?" causing the knight to blush profusely.

"What's all this about, suddenly kissing me like that?" he continued.

Signum explained as quickly as she could though she didn't know that her close friend was in love with her. Touya understood the situation and by that time Laevatein started beeping, signaling that the hour is up. Signum apologised, gave him the reports and dashed off to meet with the blonde. Touya just watched after her, beaming brightly because he managed to confess his feelings to her. He fell in love with Signum ever since she started talking to him, the lone vampire.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Signum arrived a few minutes later than the alloted time but Fate didn't seem to have been bothered by it. The lightning mage pulled out Bardiche and Signum followed suit by taking out Laevatein.

"Ok, let's see who won. Bardiche." the blonde started.

**[Yes, sir. 20 minutes sir.] **the device answered.

"Beat that Signum!" the blonde proudly proclaimed.

Signum gave a heavy sigh as Laevatein followed to give the results.

**[10 minutes.]** Both mages sat in utter shock, jaws hitting the ground hard.

"You said you wouldn't cheat!" the blonde shouted angrily.

"I didn't! Ask Laevatein! He started and stopped the clock...." stopping her protest half way.

"I admit defeat, you are better at this than I." walking off, leaving the blonde dumbfounded.

A realisation hit Signum when she figured how she did it. When Touya confessed, Laevatein had stopped the clock because Signum reached her goal, the target fell in love with her. It was just sheer coincidence that Touya was already in love with the pink knight. In the end, Signum did lose the bet. She claimed she cheated just so that Fate would stop bugging her, but Signum was the real winner because she found out that not only her friend is in love with her but she is in love with him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I decided to try it at a different angle from my original idea which was in fact stupid.... -_-' You may go ahead n imagine who Fate tried to seduce! XD Yes, i dragged the time line back so yeah, Touya confessed years after they met... A lil slow eh??

Anyway, don't forget to review. If anyone has a request for a few odd pairings they wish to see or the like pls PM me and I will consider ur request.

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN.


	15. Give Us A Break!

Give Us A Break!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vita was lounging on the couch after a day of training the forwards and sitting at a desk doing paper work. She was tired. She was hoping to be able to get some rest. She had been busy all week. Training the forwards, doing her and Nanoha's share of paperwork and heading down to the battalion every now and then when asked. She perked up when she heard the door open. It was Shamal. She looked like a zombie. the blonde walked to the nearest couch and fell into it, letting out a sigh.

"What did you do till you looked like that?" the mini red knight asked.

"The interns just won't grow up! Everytime they cut themselves they get me to heal it and they also get me to help with the filing when they can do it themselves!" she replied, exasperated.

"You're just too nice. Nanoha's been missing lately as well. I've been stuck doing her paperwork, training the forwards and rushing down to the battalion every now and then. I barely have time to breathe!"

Shamal just smiled at the mini knight.

"Are you hungry? I was thinking of making a snack." the blonde asked.

"Sure. I'm as hungry as I am tired." the redhead replied.

Shamal proceeded to make something light for both of them to eat when Hayate walked into the room.

"What a day! I'm exhausted!" plumping herself down onto the couch and sitting next to Vita.

"You're not the only one. I was writing off dozens of reports and training the forwards."

Both of them let out a heavy sigh when Signum in turn entered the room, Rein following her from behind. Signum looked deprived of sleep and was hunching over slightly, Rein on the other hand looked worried.

"Signum, what on earth happened to you?" the brunette asked as the knight sunk into the nearest chair.

"I went to sleep late last night trying to finish the reports that came in late. Today I had to help Vita train the forwards and I rushed off to a total of three meetings in a row for the latest attack reports in one morning." she replied in a very distressed tone.

All of them needed rest because they have been _literally_ overworking themselves as it is and its getting worse. When everyone was just enjoying the peace and quiet, Fate walked into the room. She had wanted to spar with Signum all day but the said knight had been busy.

"Hey, Signum, do you want to spar with me?" she asked, eager to get going.

"Not today, I'm too tired as it is. Ask me again another time." she replied weakly.

The blonde put on a pout and walked out of the room, Signum declining her offer seemed to have ruined her mood. Then Griffith Lowran called Hayate using the communication link.

"Yagami san, there are a few more reports that just came in and I think you should have a look at them."

"Is it important?" a hint of impatience in her voice.

"No, not really." he answered meekly.

"Then you can sign them off for me. No excuses." turning the communication link off.

But then Vita's communication screen popped up in her face and Nanoha was on the other end.

"Vita chan, do you think you can help me with some paperwork?" she asked sweetly.

The hammer knight was already sick of doing paperwork because of having to do most of Nanoha's but now the instructor wished to pile more on top of her already full hands.

"No, I'm not going to do your work just so you can go have fun with your lover and what not. These past few days, Signum and I have been handling the training sessions and paperwork while you dissapear to who knows where doing whatever you do! Now please let me have a break, ok?" cutting the transmission and blocking all incoming calls.

Then it was Shamal's turn. One of the interns called to ask if she could look at a small cut that he had received. The knight of the lake, tired of playing mother to every single small and harmless wound shouted at him to grow up and go take care of it himself if he ever was a responsible adult. The wolkenritter and their mistress of the Tome of Night Sky were tired, exhausted and needed any little bit of time given to rest. They have been working 24/7 and it was high time for them to take a break. Hayate immediately authorised leave for her knights and herself for the next three days.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The following morning was an absolute rush for Nanoha because she had to finish all the paperwork herself, Vita having decided not to help out, and rushed down to train the forwards. The instructor had been busy planning on taking a vacation and spending time with Fate but she hadn't realised how much she'd been slacking as of late. For the Yagami family it was absolute bliss. All of them slept in until eleven in the morning and having a brunch. Signum took the time to sit down and read the book she had borrowed from the infinite library ages ago while Vita, Shamal, Hayate and Rein decided to take a shopping trip. Through it all, the only person in the Yagami family that had the most amount of free time was Zafira. He didn't even bother to say anything otherwise he would just get himself blasted by each and everyone in the family for even opening his mouth. After all, he has all the time in the world to rest and take it easy while the others don't.

Griffith had been able to handle the day well by himself, learning to authorise the reports that didn't need Hayate's clearance. The interns finally decided grow up enough heal their minor cuts on their own and to do the filing instead of depending on Shamal all the time. Fate took the time to spar with the forwards and Nanoha instead of always looking for Signum whenever she felt like it. Last but not least, instructor Takamachi Nanoha realised how much she was slacking and was currently trying to make up for lost time. See, it wasn't that hard to do things on their own, its just that they are too lazy to do it or otherwise learn to do it and therefore get others to do it for them. How typical.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This story started out rather differently than it did.... I was aiming for something else but this is just as gud. Well, it comes to show that people sometimes take advantage of others, some for the fun of it and some just because they're lazy. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN.


	16. Nightmare?

Nightmare?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning everybody!" a happy and cheery brunette called out.

Everyone in the room greeted her. They sat down to a healthy breakfast and then everyone left leaving Hayate behind. She decides to take a walk around Riot 6 since it was a day off for them. She wondered what Nanoha and Fate were doing so she headed to their room to find out. She cheerfully knocked on the door and called out to them.

"Nanoha chan, Fate chan, good morning!"

She opened the door and stepped in, stopping at the doorway as she was shocked at the sight that greeted her. Nanoha and Fate were in bed, naked, Yuuno in the center. _Her_ Yuuno kun was sleeping with her best friends! Hayate screamed and ran out, trying to breath. _'Why am I so worked up for? Yuuno kun has been in love with Nanoha chan for as long as I can remeber! But why did it have to be now!'_ squeezing her eyes shut and wishing it all away. She continued her walk throughout the building. She went to look for Rein and found her, playing dress up with Agito. Her jaw dropped in shock as Agito was laughing along with the white haired unison device while both of them were wearing silly outfits! The brunette rubbed her eyes and decided to move on instead.

She then decided to look for Shamal, for a check up seeing as she was having delusions. She opened the door to the medical office to find the said person making out with Zafira on one of the medical beds. Hayate slowly and quietly exited the room. She clutched her stomach and began to cough out in shock as she released tension. '_Now its Shamal and Zafira! Who's next?'_ getting up. She continued down the halls and up to the heli pad where she saw Vice and Alto making out in the helicopter. Again Hayate snuck back from view and cleared the area immediately. _'What is with today? Everyone is happily making out!'_ confused with the situation. She reached the control room to find Griffith and Lucino kissing in the corner of the room. She left as soon as she had came.

Then she continued to look about the area and decided that Shari might be free to talk to her. She entered the room to find the said person laughing manically as she was tampering with Nanoha and Fate's Bardiche and Raging Heart. The mechanic was mumbling things like 'I'll add a self destruct mode' or 'Maybe a super blaster mode' or 'Maybe a sexy maid mode' and the lot. The brunette exited the room in fear that her device would be given the same horrid treatment. As she walked on she came about the forwards housing area. She wondered what they could be doing and doubted that the young trainees were doing anything repulsive like their aces.

She walked into the lobby to find Caro and Erio making out on one of the couches. She quickly brought her hand up to her mouth to stop herself from shouting. She heard muffled cries from Teana and Subaru's room and did not even dare to go find out. She hastily left and took a deep breath outside. _'Kami sama, even the children! Vita! She wouldn't be doing anything right?'_ she quickly rushed off to look for the mini knight. She found the red hammer knight sitting on Yukito's* lap on a bench, kissing. Hayate's eyes widen in shock. _'Not Vita too! Signum! Signum is said she wouldn't get into a relationship!'_ and hurriedly went to look for the pink knight.

She headed back to their dorm room and went straight into Signum's room, being cautious for particular reasons. She was so surprised to see her in her lingerie on top of Touya*, kissing him and moaning loudly. The stoic leader of the wolkenritter making out with a man! Hayate stepped outside quickly the moment Signum pulled off her bra. _'What on earth is going on here! Everyone is doing crazy things! This is so unlike them! Except for Shari. But still!'_ freaking out. She went outside to let out a scream but stopped for a second when she saw Yuuno. He waved at her and was then dragged off by Nanoha in a different direction.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" jolting up from her bed.

Her family rushed through her room door in fear that something had happened to their beloved mistress.

"Hayate! Hayate what's wrong?" the red hammer knight asked.

The brunette opened her eyes and pointed her finger at Vita when her vision came around.

"You-You were kissing and Signum was doing 'that' and Shamal and Zafira were making out and-and." stuttering in fear.

The group was baffled by her actions and were wondering what she was talking about. Hayate let her hand drop to her side when she realised they had no idea what she was talking about. She shook her head slightly.

"Wow, I must have been dreaming, what a nightmare that was! Thank goodness it wasn't real otherwise I would have gone crazy!" she laughed sheepishly.

She explained how her dream had been very weird, Signum and Vita shaking their heads ferverently and blushing wildly when Hayate mentioned them doing 'that'. Shamal and Zafira took it as Hayate's imagination and pushed it away easily without going through the same reactions their leader and attacker were currently displaying. _'What a funny dream I had! I hope I don't ever get one like it for a long time to come!' _letting out relieved sigh.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alternate Ending

"Hey Signum, do you want to tell Hayate that she actually saw all that and that we wiped her memory a little, put her to sleep and pretended that she was dreaming?" the blonde asked.

"Not if you want to live Shamal. I for one intend to keep my integrity intact. Hayate might hurt herself if she found out. Best just leave it as it is." the pink knight replied.

Shamal looked to Vita but the mini knight just nodded agreeingly to Signum's statement. The blonde let out a depressed sigh as life continues, Hayate being left in the dark about their current events. Except Shari's part because everyone always knew that she was nuts since the beginning.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope u like it! I got the idea after reading another fic. It was hilarious with Nanoha but I was thinking about a wolkenritter version. Who wouldn't go crazy if everyone they knew were doing things that aren't like them?? Review pls.

* Yukito and Touya are from 'A little rumour' and 'Valentine Discoveries' respectively.

P.S. Look out for my new fic about Signum that will be coming out soon, somewhere in December!

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN.


	17. Hiccups!

Hic-cups!

* * *

It was another morning for the Yagami gang. They all woke up in the usual manner. Vita,Hayate, Shamal, Rein and Agito, excluding Zafira and Signum, were sleepily dragging themselves about the room. Vita was about to fall asleep on the dining table when she saw Signum go into the bathroom.

"Vita! Stop leaving your things lying on the floor!" the pink knight shouted from the bathroom.

Vita pretended to have not heard it and plopped her head onto the table, also pretending to have fallen asleep, hoping to escape the wicked witch of the west's fury. Unfortunately, that was not to be. Signum came out of the bathroom and dumped onto Vita. At least she didn't shout, but Vita got angry and decided to give Signum a scare just to get even. She got up and snuck into the bathroom. Hayate and the rest just watched the scene play from afar, obviously not wanting any part in their argument. The mini knight got in and found Signum undressing. She didn't move and waited until Signum was facing her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" she shouted, throwing a cloth at Signum.

Signum got shocked and fell backwards into the bath tub behind her, making a loud splash. The hammer was laughing uncontrolably at the result of her scare. Signum was not pleased as she has to deal with something like this early in the morning. She got up from the tub and proceeded to get her revenge.

"Why you little-hic!" the both of them stopped at the sound, Signum covered her mouth.

"What was that?"

"I'll get my reven-hic!"

Vita stared at Signum wide eyed and started laughing again, louder than ever. The rest came in to see, Zafira excluded, to see what was going on and they found the mini knight laughing on the floor and heard a weird hiccuping sound coming from Signum.

"I think you've got the hiccups. Don't worry, they'll go away after a little while." the brunette reassured her knight.

Signum went along with her day but the hiccups hadn't stopped yet. _'I can't believe that this is happening! I'm going to-hic! Get Vita for-hic! This!'_ she told herself. Then she bumped into Fate who was passing by.

"Good morning Signum." the blonde greeted.

"Ah, good morning-hic!" immediately covering her mouth as she continued hiccuping.

The blonde instantly realised what's wrong with Signum and burst out laughing.

"What-hic! Do you think-hic! Is so-hic! Funny!" making Fate laugh even harder.

"I-I'm so sorry, haha.... I had them a few times. Just hold your breath or drink some water or do both at the same time and it'll go away. It's a quick remedy." she told her rival, still giggling slightly.

Signum let out a sigh to which she hiccuped again, making Fate laugh _again_. She tried holding her breath to which it didn't work. Then she tried drinking water but she couldn't stop hiccuping enough to pick up the cup without spilling the water. She tried and tried but neither plan had succeded. Hayate found out that Signum was still hiccuping and decided to help her poor knight. She told Signum to meet her outside on the training field without stating the reason. She had gathered a few people to try and scare the hiccups out of Signum and Vita was the first to launch her attack. The pink knight walked onto the field, finding no one in sight. The moment she turned around she saw Vita charging at her. She dodged the attack but her constant hiccuping made things difficult for her as she barely dodged the attack. Hayate , Agito and Rein let their bombarment spell loose as well but Signum dodged them, still hiccuping. Even though Fate's attack was concealed well it wasn't enough to scare the stoic knight. Hayate flew down to meet her.

"Sorry for the attacks. We thought we could scare it out of you." waving at the others to come down.

At the other end Instructor Takamachi Nanoha was preparing her Divine Buster for the shot but the order never came.

**[What are your orders, my master]** her device asked her.

"Hmmm... I think we should just fire. Target assesed. Lock on. Divine Buster!" firing away.

Hayate saw the blast and shouted out a warning. Signum thought that she was trying to scare her that's why she didn't move. When Nanoha's shot made contact on the ground near Signum, it sent the knight in a wild flurry as she was thrown into a tree by the force of the blast. Nanoha flew down and apologised for using too much force while helping Signum up.

"I forgot to tell Nanoha to call off the shot. Sorry." the ice mage gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey Signum, you stopped hiccuping." the blonde pointed out.

"Yea, you stopped.... Too bad, I was having so much fun..." the mini hammer knight added.

Signum turned to glare at Vita.

"You may have enjoyed it but I'm actually glad it finally stopped. Perhaps you would like a taste of it to see if its still funny after that." smiling deviously, making chills run down Vita's spine.

The group laughed at Vita's pale looking face, not wanting to walk about with a hiccup.

"I'm sorry Signum san about the shot earlier... I shouldn't have used too much force.. Nyahahaha."

"You didn't used enough force cause she didn't go through the tree yet, see." gesturing toward the still sturdy tree.

Vita was really asking for it because Signum drew out Laevatein and started chasing her about and firing spells while the rest laughed uncontrolably at the scene playing in before their eyes.

* * *

It was seven o'clock and Vita was resting on the couch after downing Hayate's cooking at dinner. The hammer knight let out a contented sigh while a certain someone was sneaking behind her with evil intentions.

"BAH!" Vita let out a yelp as she bounced out of her seat in shock.

She quickly got up and turned around to find Signum smiling at her deviously.

"Haven't had enough have you, you boob demon!" she shouted.

Signum's expression darkened at the name. She raised her hand to strike but stopped when Vita let out a funny sound. It was high pitched and squeaky.

"What the-hic! Is-hic! Going on-hic!" the mini knight exclaimed in surprise.

Signum held her expression for a while before breaking into a huge fit of laughter. The great and mighty leader of the wolkenritter is laughing hysterically, gripping her side with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Some one, haha, save me, hahaha!!!" unable to control herself.

Vita was red with anger. Hayate and Shamal hurried into the room wondering what the commotion was about. One look said it all and the two burst out laughing as well. Vita went on and tried to quell her hiccuping to no avail making the pink knight roar in laughter with every failed attempt. Eventually things died down, Vita still hiccuping.

"I never-hic! Heard you laugh-hic! Like that before-hic!" the red knight commented as Signum wiped away her tears with a tissue.

"I have never felt the urge to laugh so much like that before. It was rather entertaining so I had Laevatein record the whole thing for future purposes." an evil glint in her eye.

Vita gulped visibly, still hiccuping. Shamal and Hayate laughed at their antics. The Yagami household is never a boring place because there is always something that's happening no matter how small and simple it may seem.

* * *

I hope u like it. I was hiccuping at the time when I decided to write something about it. Hope u like it! Pls review.

Disclaimer: I go not own MGLN.


	18. Clone

Clone

* * *

Tis a wonderful morning at Riot 6. Fate was walking along the corridors when she bumped into a smiling Signum. She wondered what made the knight so happy this early in the morning.

"Hey Signum, good morning. May I ask what is making you so happy this morning?" Signum smiled at her.

"Good morning Fate." the blonde surprised that Signum called her 'Fate'

She leaned down and kissed Fate full on the lips, not caring who else was watching.

"Si-Signum, wha-what is...." the blonde stuttered.

Signum chuckled and walked off without saying a word, leaving the lightning mage astounded. Fate instantly called Nanoha and told the brunette what Signum had done. The ace of aces was not happy and stormed off to go find the pink knight regardless of Fate's pleas to let her go and excuse that it was just an accident. Fate regretted calling Nanoha as she had just signed Signum's death warrant.

* * *

Signum was walking about outside near the training field and saw a mad and angry Nanoha heading her way. Nanoha caught sight of Signum and proceeded to give her a warning because Fate pleaded not to hurt her.

"Watch it pinky! Hands off my Fate chan!" she growled as she grabbed Signum's collar.

Signum was confused.

"What have I done? I only just got up. What happened to Testarossa? Did she trip, break a bone and blame me?" making Nanoha all the more angrier.

"Don't play stupid with me! You kissed her in the hallways this morning! You kissed my girlfriend!" tugging harder on Signum's collar.

"Kiss her? Why on earth would I want to kiss Testarossa for? I'm straight!" she yelled back on her defense.

Nanoha couldn't take it anymore. She let go of Signum, took a few steps back, quickly brought out Raging Heart before Signum had time to react and prepared a spell.

"Na-Nanoha, wait!" but it was too late.

"STARLIGHT BREAKER!"

Signum was engulfed in a huge flash of pink light.

* * *

"How are you doing Signum?" a worried blonde asked her.

"So I'm already in the infirmary..." Signum groaned out.

"Yup, we heard from Fate. Why on earth did you go find trouble by kissing her??" the redhead asked.

"I said I didn't kiss her! Why is everyone saying that I did? Because of it I got a taste of Nanoha's_ befriending_!" she yelled out in anger, sitting upright.

"You mean you didn't? But then how...." Shamal said, confused.

Signum collapsed back onto the bed, exasperated.

"If you didn't kiss her, then who did?" Vita added.

"I can't believe someone would want to frame Signum!" Shamal said out in anger.

Vita knew the reason she said that, Signum did not. Yes, Shamal had feelings toward the stoic knight, not that Signum knew anything about it. Suddenly, Signum's screen popped out in front of her. Touya was calling her.

"Signum, can we meet up during lunch to talk about some things?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"Ahh, I'll see you later at the usual place." closing the link.

Signum knew what he wanted to talk about, unless the look on his face said so otherwise. She became upset.

* * *

Elsewhere, our imposter has continued about the halls and bumped into Nanoha. She chuckled and walked up to the brunette.

"Signum san, how did you like my befriending? I hope that'll teach you a lesson for messing with my Fate chan." she told her grimly.

Signum just smiled and aprroached the brunette fearlessly. Nanoha's anger just got hyped up. She decided to prepare another session of befriending for the pink knight. Signum grabbed Nanoha by her collar and pulled her into a kiss to which the ace of aces responded to actively. When they pulled apart for air Nanoha let out a giggle.

"I never knew Signum san was such a good kisser. Don't you dare tell Fate chan otherwise you'll be in for another befriending session." she warned.

Signum just smiled. At the exact same moment, the real Signum came walking down the hall with Vita, just in case Nanoha decided to blast Signum again. The two came face to face. Nanoha and Vita were confused as to who was who. The fake Signum smirked while the real Signum was glaring daggers. Without waiting, the real Signum grabbed her evil twin and dragged her out onto the practice field. She tossed her into a tree and brandished Laevatein.

"If you think that you can just impose on my life, think again!" she said angrily and charged at her clone.

The fake Signum just smirked and pulled out her own version of Laevatein. The clone parried and dodged every single one of Signum's attacks. Signum was getting more and more angry as the moments passed by. The clone just got more and more confident. Vita realised that Signum wasn't going to be able to beat herself without help. She called up her contact screen and called Touya.

"Hey Touya, get your hide up here ASAP otherwise Signum's going to end up dead before you know it! I ain't kidding with you!" closing the link it as soon as she had opened it.

Both original and clone were still going at it but the clone was winning. Touya got here faster than Vita expected but she didn't care. She hoped that her plan will work.

"Get down there and pull the real one out! Only the real Signum will know you! Go, go!" pushing him.

Touya did as he was told but he was confused as to who was who so he pulled out his device, Knight and fired a spell.

"DARK FOG!" he yelled.

The dark blue belkan triangle under his feet emitted a cloud of dark blue smoke, covering the area in darkness. He went in and randomly grabbed an arm, pulling out Signum. But which one he did not know. Vita came running down and binded her.

"When did you and Touya first meet?" she questioned.

Signum just smiled and Vita got irritated. She released her binds, knowing that questioning her would not get them anywhere because it's not like Signum was going to indulge them with such information. She grabbed her and threw her into Touya's arms.

"Stay like that and don't move!" she ordered, running into the smoke to pull out the other Signum.

Nanoha came down and stared bewilderedly at Signum who was currently rubbing against Touya and purring like a cat. Vita came running back with a coughing and spluttering Signum in tow. Signum turned to look up and the sight that greeted her was all but pleasant. She raged in anger. Her clone hugging and kissing her man was the last thing she would want.

"HANDS OFF!!!" pulling her clone off of Touya.

Signum pushed him back as she brought Laevatein down to bear upon her enemy. The clone dodged but Nanoha was already holding Raging Heart with a Starlight Breaker at the ready.

"Sorry Signum san though I can't really say that, Nyahahaha.... STARLIGHT BREAKER!" firing the shot at the clone.

When the blast cleared out all that was left was a metal robot. Everyone was staring at the remains, full of shock and surprise.

"Ew! I kissed a robot!" the brunette exclaimed as she started spitting and spluttering.

"You couldn't say much about Fate though. She tried to protect this faker." Vita added, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Signum let out a sigh of relief. Touya came behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hands off.... Now why would you say that? After all, I am just your friend aren't I...." he didn't get to finish because Signum had pulled him into a ferocious kiss.

The sight of two people making up was enough to make Vita sick for a week.

"So I guess Signum san was telling the truth when she said she was straight, huh Vita chan...." Nanoha finally said.

Ended up that the robot that was copying Signum was actually one of the mad mechanic Shari's creations. Signum later went to meet up with her and gave her a good round of kendo lessons. Nanoha told Fate and the two went and join Signum to give Shari a good long session of _befriending_.

* * *

Here it is, anothe one from me. I was thinking of making a love triangle fic soon, I hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN.


	19. Christmas Bride

Christmas Bride

* * *

It was the night before christmas as Touya was sitting in his room making the final arrangements for his perfect day. Sure, he hadn't told anyone but this was to be a surprise just for his loved one. The thought of the look on her face made him smile gleefully like a child. While he was finalizing his plans she was sleeping soundly together with the rest of her family not knowing what was ahead.

* * *

Tis was early this christmas morning as Rein and Agito were the earliest to rise, rushing to open their presents that sat under the tree. Rein being good hearted as always decided to arrange the presents according to their names and wait for the others to awake. Agito pouted when the silver unison device did not want to open her presents with her.

"It's more fun if we open them when everyone is here." Rein explained.

Agito knew she was right but she was impatient. After half an hour's wait, the rest slowly began to get up. Vita first, followed by Hayate and then Signum, Zafira and Shamal last.

"What took you guys so long? It felt like centuries!" Agito exclaimed.

Hayate laughed at the mini unison device.

"Thanks for waiting. We drank quite a bit last night so we were a little out of it. Our deepest of apologies." Hayate giggled when Vita yawned to prove her mistress's point.

Rein pushed all the presents out from under the tree.

"Don't worry Hayate chan, I had fun arranging the presents." Rein said cheerfully.

Agito was tired of waiting and started bugging everyone to hurry up and open their presents. Just when they were about done opening their gifts there was a knock on the door. Vita went to get it but found no one there.

"The idiot who dared to prank me early this morning is going to get hell from...." she stopped shouting halfway when she saw a bag of gifts. The hammer knight took it inside and set it in the middle of the room.

"What was all the shouting for and what is that?" Shamal asked to which Vita just shrugged.

"If you want to know why don't you just check the names on them." Signum suggested putting on the 'isn't it obvious' air.

The pink knight randomly picked up one of the presents and looked at the name inscribed on the mini card that was on it.

"This is your's Hayate, from..." she chuckled. "Touya." Hayate laughed.

"Well Vita, it seems the person who pranked you was a friend. Are you still thinking of getting him with Eisan?" Hayate asked her, mischeviously. Vita decided not to say anything.

When they had finally opened all their presents, Rein had noticed something as had Signum.

"Hey Signum, didn't you get a present from Touya?" Vita asked when she realized that there was one present less. Signum shook her head, though not showing her sadness she was definitely upset at not receiving a gift from her lover.

Rein decided to check the bag one more time to make sure they miss it and found a small note.

"Look what I found!" flying toward Signum and handing the note to her. Signum read it in a quick fashion, blinking a little and reading it again.

"What does it say?" Hayate asked.

Rein flew behind Signum to read the note out loud.

"It says, you know where to find me. It has some sort of smiley face at the end..." the unison device said.

Signum got up, grabbed her jacket and got ready to go. The rest thought it might be alright to follow her, just in case, or so Hayate thought...

* * *

Signum arrived at the edge of the park, her family trailing slowly behind her. Signum didn't see anything except a letter and a small present sitting on the bench. She hastily opened it to read.

_I'm sorry that I've been busy these past few days but I have a very good reason. Open the box and put on the dress and then come back here at 7.00 pm. _=]

Signum wondered what it all meant. She looked down at the box and opened it to find a beautiful white dress and a matching pair of shoes. Hayate gently took the letter out of Signum's hand, read it and took a good look at the dress and shoes sitting in the box. The mistress of the Tome of Night Sky was making second guesses. Signum sat down on the bench and pulled out the dress, a soft smile on her face.

Time flew past in a hurry and before they knew it, it was six o'clock. Hayate would not stop fussing over Signum no matter how much her knight complained. The dress was plain white, long sleeved with a turtle neck and a matching black belt hanging at her hip. The shoes were boots but one would not notice it because the dress was quite long to her ankles. Hayate and the gang decided to tag along for the ride. When they arrived they could hear some music playing.

_Santa, make her my bride for a christmas_

_Santa, it wouldn't cost very much_

_Just a sprinkle or reindeer dust _

_A sprig of mistletoe_

_And the sound of your laughter as you glide across the snow_

Signum put her hands to her mouth when she saw Touya, standing there in a tuxedo, Knight Carim Gracia at his side. Slowly, the rest of her friends and aqquaintances came out of their hiding place. Fate snuck up to Hayate and whispered what Touya had planned to her.

_Santa if you will use your magic_

_This Chistmas Day while I'm holding her tight_

_Then we'll whisper our proper things_

_I'll offer her a ring_

_Please Santa, make her my christmas bride_

"Signum, will you marry me?" he asked as he kneeled before her.

Signum felt her heart race as tears started to well up in her eyes. She pulled Touya into an embrace with a smile on her face. He pulled her back to look at her and saw the tears falling down her face. With his finger he wiped them away.

"You shouldn't cry on an important day like this." he smiled at her.

The song continued to play as Carim proceeded with the ceremony. The two exchanged vows as two golden rings now sat on each person's finger when Carim announced them husband and wife.

* * *

I hope u like thie special christmas chapter. I noe i haf been leaving this poor thing on its own for quite a while since i didn't have much inspiration... -_-'

Merry Christmas to all! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN.


	20. A Tale Of A Hero

A Tale Of A Hero

* * *

She just stood there looking across the field, her eyes scanning over the dead bodies that littered the place. Signum hated war and when she had no choice she triples her effort into trying a peace treaty with the enemy or any other way to decrease the piles of corpses that would soon cover the area. Her team of knights would see her as wise but the rest would say she was a coward, trying to run from battle. She was definitely not a coward in any instance, just tired of seeing death. She would also pity the new recruits for its always a first for them. When they survive they vomit at the stench emitted from the dead as well as the sight of blood and when they don't survive, their families mourn their deaths with a grieve striken cry. These were the results of war, whatever it was even a small battle, death is always a sad thing and the feeling it gave off isn't a feeling anyone would like.

This was only a part of her worries. The king was beginning to become more and more vicious, waging battle after battle, wanting only victory and the power to conquer all worlds. It was a sad predicament. What of all the men and women that are sacrificed and the war orphaned children? So long as wars continue to ravage the universe no one is safe. Signum would sometimes come across a young child or two after battle. If they are alive, the harsh weathers and living conditions kill them and if they are not, she could never face them for the fact that she was incapable of saving them. The time has come to stop the king. She had already tried her hardest to convince the king of ending the wars with the choice of fighting only when enemy arms bear down upon them. She felt the sacrifice of good soldiers as well as the women and children unecessary. The king's court had merely laughed at her, the king only telling her one thing.

"My dear general, to obtain peace one must wage wars. There is no such thing as everlasting peace." laughing houghtily at her.

"Then your majesty, why is heaven always peaceful?" the king went silent.

"Tis not what we are thought that killing is a sin? Let the lord forgive us if it meant defending ourselves but what are we doing? We are uselessly wasting lives for the sake of power. May the lord forgive you if you could not tell the difference." without saying any more she left the hall, the king staring after her in pure anger.

She knew that she could be put to trial for treason but would the king actually have enough time to catch her before she put her plan into action? There was no doubt about the fact that she would have a head start and he would need time to rally his troops and send out an order. It would be far too late for that. The reason she decided to do this now was because the king had ordered the extermination of a so called rebelling village. The young men of the village were taken in a soldiers or else beheaded on the spot, the women used as prostitutes. The children were all killed when the soldiers had set the village on fire. Even from the castle Signum could hear the cries and wails coming from the village women. She had went down to see what the commotion was about and saw the lifeless bodies of the little ones lying about the remains of the village. She had cried at the sight of it, the king aimlessly killing people when he felt like it. She knew it was time to end his rule.

Signum and her team of knights were following in on her plan as well as those who wish to leave the useless king's side once and for all. Signum rallied them all after her meeting with the king and put her plan into action. She and her team would create a dictraction by setting a part of the palace on fire while on horseback to make escape easier and swifter while the rest of them grab whatever weapons they can and leaving the palace on foot or on horseback, depending whether there were enough horses. The plan went well and they made their escape but one of the knights had noticed it earlier and went after them. It was the king's trusted knight, evil and twisted as he was, Victor would give her weaker troops no chance of living. She pulled her steed and made a u-turn to face the knight one on one to give her troops enough time to escape.

"Well, well, how noble of you to want to protect your knights though I doubt that they would last very long without you." smirking evilly.

"Are you sure you do not wish to return to his majesty's side, after all you are his most trusted." telepathically telling her knights to move on as far as possible and that she would catch up soon.

"I don't need to, the others can handle that while I capture and kill you and receive and even bigger award for bringing back the traitor's head." bringing out his device. Signum followed suit by bringing out her blade.

They jumped off their horses and headed into the sky to begin their duel. He charged at her, his sword swinging recklessly at her. Signum parried and dodge and when he thought she was weakening she used her sheath to block his weaker attack. When he realised that it was too late, Signum had already hit him with Laevatein and sent him flying toward the ground. Signum took the oppotunity to fly after her troops and leave the wreck she had caused behind. Two weeks after that she had started a rebellion to be rid of the king. She had gotten quite an army by the time the week came to an end but she needed another set of special troops to aide her. Fortunately the heavens had smiled down upon her and had granted her the help she needed for they knew she had an honourable reason. She managed to find an attacker by the name of Vita, her device was Graf Eisan, a hammer type device as well as a healer, Shamal with her device Klarer Wind.

The day of battle came as Signum stood atop a hill with her team, Vita and Shamal, leading the attack. She had tried to reason with king at his court once and she had tried a treaty with him with several conditions this second time giving him a chance to surrender but had failed yet again when he refused to abide by her conditions. Now was the moment of truth as she will decide the fate of the universe where it would be either peace would soon come of will continue to be ravaged by war. The first line of troops descended upon them. Signum and Vita went ahead to be rid of the knights first and the ones on horseback. After the signal was given, Shamal sent their riders out first, the footmen right behind them. They lowered their spears and charged their weapon with spells, piercing anything that came into contact with the sharp point. While knocking away the weaker enemies, Signum finally came face to face with Victor once again. His expression was a chilling glare as he was obviously not happy having lost to her the first time.

"This time I will make sure you die!" swinging his blade upward. Signum dodged this and moved back a few paces.

"No, tis I who will make sure you drop dead." raising her blade as she said so, her face set in a cold expressionless look.

Metal clashed against metal, one charging the other defending. The battle was fierce, Signum pulling out all the shots and endlessly loading cartridges into her weapon. The blade was practically engulfed in a huge blaze as Signum's strikes were enhanced. Victor was being defeated but he fell back, his men falling in next to him. They hurriedly joined their sigils together, charging Victor with their magical energy. Signum, however, realised this a little too late. By the time she made to move Victor had already had his fill and swatted her aside. She didn't have enough time to deal with him and kill the king and luckily she had a back up plan. She sent Shamal the warning signal and the knight of the lake obediently flew off toward the direction of the king. If Signum couldn't make it at least some one else could do the job of disposing the imbecile.

"Tired already. This is a very bad advantage in battle." smirking coldly.

Signum said nothing and when he was in range she surprised him by charging suddenly. She managed to mortally wound him in the abdomen and the chest when he had let down his guard. He should have known by now the strength of her stamina. She decided to give him an easy death for she was not cruel. She made one swift movement of her hand as she stabbed him in the heart. She made to proceed and aide Shamal but by the time she sensed an attack heading her way she was a second too late. Signum was stabbed at her side but that did not flay her instincts to strike back. In the moment the enemy fell she cringed as pain shot through her body. She pulled out the weapon and hurried down the field, trying not to sustain anymore injuries. She arrived to see Shamal putting up her best but failing to beat the king's defences. The knight of the lake was panting heavily, cut and slashes all over her body.

Shamal had enjoyed serving the royals, healing and doing research to further better herself and to save lives but when the king had started warring endlessly without reason and using her research to construct deadly weapons Shamal decided it was time to leave. When she heard of a rebellion consisting of one of the king's generals she burned all her research papers and destryed anything that they may use to resurrect her old work, she left the palace with the excuse of wanting to do more research and joined Signum's army. She obviously didn't go back and this made the king furious. Shamal wasn't a fighter but her knowledge of the human anatomy and her skills of quick calculation and physics allowed her an advantage to constuct barriers and throw binds at unexpected places, either wounding, paralyzing or killing the enemy.

Shamal had tried endlessly to catch him off guard but getting past his defensive wall was almost impossible for someone of her capabilities though she had weakened him slightly. If only someone of stronger abilities came by the king would fall almost immediately. Then her wishes were granted, Signum came along, bloodied from battle but still abled. The pink knight took up her stance and charged at the king. He parried and dodged her attacks but Signum just hurried the speed of her attacks, enhancing the strength of her strikes. Finally, she swung her blade and sent the king flying into the ground. She walked up to him with a cold look in her eyes as the king shook in fear.

"You couldn't possibly kill me after all you've served under me all these years." he said with false courage.

"Yes I can, after what you've done. I served you because you were striving for a single goal, peace, but now no more. You have strayed from the path you chose and currently chase power and strength over the well being of your people. You don't deserve to be king anymore." raising her sword for the final strike.

"Laevatein!" he yelled. His blade threw up a barrier, knocking Signum backward slightly. He stood up to face her, obviously straining to wield the legendary blade.

"You can't even lift it, much less use it to its fullest." Signum boldly claimed, walking up to him fearlessly.

"I know this blade better than you do." swinging it at Signum but all she did was make a slight movement of her body to avoid getting sliced by the blade.

"I can only assume the blade is crying in agony for its master is not fit to wield him." dodging another attack as she said so, the king swinging the blade in hopes of striking her down.

With a wave of her arm, Signum knocked the blade free from the king's grasp, snatching it as it flew in the air, crossing it across the king's neck in a death trap. The king shuddered in fear, begging for his life, accepting the treaty, wanting peace. His plea meant nothing now for it was too late. He had allowed this battle to go on, refusing her before, twice. Asking for it now was useless for she would not repeat her offer anymore and trusting the king at this moment was only risking the safety of the kingdom.

"May the lord forgive you for your sins. I would but I cannot trust you as I did before. Sleep well your majesty." she said in a tone barely above a whisper and in a flash the king dropped into the dirt of the ground, lifeless.

Shamal had watched the battle go on and watching the king plead for mercy was, well, making her hate him even more. If he had asked for it sooner, Signum may have considered it. Suddenly, at the same moment, the two received a distress call from Vita. The battle was not ceasing and she was cornered, their troops were falling at the hands of the more experienced fighters of the king's army. THe two rushed to aide their comrade, knocking away anything that stood in front of them. When they had found Vita a fresh group of knights appeared, surrounding them.

"Please tell me you killed that idiot already." the redhead pleaded. Signum and Shamal nodded but even so the situation was not getting any better.

"They are probably following the orders of those second to the king." Signum telepathically told the other two. Vita paled as Shamal was beginning to lose hope.

The knights charged, the three of them swatting them aside. Signum, now wielding Laevatein, the king's sword, had him in Schlagenform and was building cage after cage of steel to try and wipe out as many as possible. After two days of endless battle, the three slumped onto the ground with ragged breathing. Having run dry on their supply of cartridges, manual fighting had been hard. They were bleeding non stop, wounds covering the entirety of their bodies, Shamal having tried her best to heal all of them. Signum had wanted to close her eyes for just a second shot them wide open when she heard the sound of footsteps. She tried to get up but her legs were aching and as she tried to steady herself with her sword she shook in place for her right hand was exhausted. When she raised her head to see who it was she was halted by the feeling of a blade at the side of her neck.

"Stand down men. They are harmless now for they are too injured." she heared a female voice command.

Vita growled at the word 'harmless' and charged at the source of the voice, being knocked aside easily by the queen's guardian beast, Zafira. The redhead was the king's favourite frontliner, the leading charger at the beginning of any battle. She was trustworthy and smashed anything that got in her way. Unfortunately right now, she was too tired and weary from battle to do anything.

"My dear knight, there is nothing left to fight. I thank the three of you for getting rid of my insane husband. I have tried endlessly to show him the error of his ways but have failed. You are honoured for your bravery at ending the misery caused by him." kneeling before them and looking Signum in the eye.

"Our thanks your majesty but I doubt we will last long for our injuries have gotten worse and are irrepairable. We are on the verge of death though we are glad to have done you great service." the pink knight proclaimed through ragged breaths. The queen looked at the other two and realised that what Signum had said shows true.

"I can save you but you must sware allegience to me and only me, serving me as the guardian knights of my magical tome." pulling out a book and opening it before them. Seeing it as a better option than dying they did as ordered.

They were absorbed and embedded into the book as programs with only a single purpose, to protect the master of the tome and to do as commanded. They were joined by the guardian beast Zafira at the queen's command. They now begin a new chapter of their lives.

* * *

Signum went over the number of pages they had collected and knew that the amount they had collected was not going to please their master. She let out a sigh but stopped when she heard Vita shouting. She went over to see what the commotion was about.

"I'm not going to kill her! You can since you do it cleaner than I can!" the redhead shouted as Shamal shook her head ferverently, a sad look on her face.

"What is all this about?" Signum barked, silencing Vita and Shamal looked as if she would faint there and then.

"I ain't going to kill her and she's the only one left with a linker core around here." the redhead quickly said, her face set in pure anger.

Shamal shook her head and Zafira said nothing. It was one of those times again where neither wanted to do something they didn't like. Signum took a deep breath and started ordering them around. She had Shamal heal the wounds on the little girl and had Vita look for a nearby village. They were done within minutes and Vita came back with a location about a mile from where they stood.

"Zafira, you are the least suspicious, take the girl and drop her off at the village. She'll be safe there." carrying the said girl and handing her to Zafira.

"You do know the consequences of our actions do you?" he asked her telepathically and Signum just nodded.

"I know, just do as I say and I will handle the rest." her tone changing to a much softer one. Zafira raised a brow in curiosity but they were low on time and he needed to finish his part of the job, leaving him no time to ask her.

Signum watched as he dashed off in the direction of the village. She turned around and ordered Vita and Shamal to make one more round before Zafira returns to make sure they've missed nothing. Shamal was as pale as a white piece of paper while Vita was already showing her tantrum. They knew what punishment awaited them when they return, moreover with their poor performance on today's raid. When Zafira had rejoined them they went back. True, their master was unpleased and for that they were absolutely sure he would punish them _all_ but before he could say anything Signum spoke up again. She did it everytime he was like this.

"Allow me to take the blame master for I have failed to lead the team well thus resulting in our failure. They merely followed the orders I gave them and because I gave them the wrong orders we failed to obtain more pages." he glared down at all of them but nodded and a simple, short, sharp 'fine' was uttered.

He beckoned Signum to stay and sent the rest out of his room. When the door had closed behind the rest, Shamal cried silently while Vita started shouting curses and prayers of mercy. Zafira was speechless as he was just as shocked. She did it again, Signum took the blame for all of their actions again and neither one of them were brave enough to go against her will. Suddenly Shamal and Vita stopped crying when they heard their leader scream in pain. Zafira froze as Shamal cried some more. Vita sat there in utter silence, not sure what to do as it was either let Signum suffer for her failure or to kill the ******* that was hurting her. THe screaming stopped for a long time as silence creeped through the walls of the dungeon, their quarters. Suddenly, they heard footsteps down the corridor, stumbling and yelping out in pain. Shamal ran out and carried Signum in. She looked worse than last time, her hair in a mess, her clothes torn, bleeding all over as cuts and slashes filled her body. The knight of the lake laid her head on Zafira's back as she began healing Signum. The pink knight was panting heavily, sweat slicked from strain, eyes shut in pure pain. This was a torture, to Signum and the rest of them. It was a nightmare and nothing that any of them did would change the fact that they were to continue on like so long as their master is cruel like the one now. They can only hope for a better master next time round.

* * *

Everyone in the room was in tears by the time Vita was done with her tale. They were fighting off a group of wanted mages, Signum and her. The shot was meant for Signum because her unison with Agito allowed her more firepower and they were desperate. Vita took the full blow of it instead and was now in the infirmary with a bunch of crybabies, so she said. Signum had been furious and almost killed the lot of them, Agito too had wanted just that. Hayate had complained about this and that's when Vita decided to bring up the old granma's tale to get to understand why she did it and it was true. She owes Signum a hell of a lot of favours while she owed Vita nothing. She bet with the whole group that Signum was most probably doing her paperwaork for her to make up for it which caused Hayate to burst into another fit of tears. Indeed, Signum was doing just that when Fate went to check.

These past few days, Signum had noticed change in the way her family and friends were treating her and found it very out of place. Vita, Shamal and Zafira were the only ones treating her normally. She couldn't take this act of stupidity any longer. They were acting nice, too nice to her and unlike always, Fate laughed nervously instead of genuinely and was very stingy with her words, especially the way she chose to use them as if trying to avoid hurting her. Fate should have known by now that she would not easily be offended by her jests. She demanded it to stop and was at the point of shouting at Fate during their sparring session for she was holding back and didn't fight like before. Vita had known this to be going on for a while and felt a little guilty in telling them something Signum should have said herself. The red hammer knight told those who knew to stop the weird treatment and treat her like normal or else tell her why they were acting that way. All of them decided to avoid picking the latter. Eventually, things slowly went back to normal, Signum knowing nothing. Everyone now had every reason to want to protect their beloved leader of the wolkenritter because of her act of self sacrifice for her comrades in the past and present.

* * *

I hope u like this one n sry for not updating this.... running low on inspiration.... a new Signum fic is in the process n no its not realated to this fic. pls review...... note, for the _everyone in the room_ line, u may happily imagin whoever u wan in that room. yea, i'm a little on the angsty side these days. a gud cry never does any harm. ^^

Diclaimer : I do not own MGLN in any way whatsoever.


	21. A Decisive Battle

**A Decisive Battle**

The sky was shrouded by dark clouds that floated lightly up in the air carrying with them their frightening tell tale storm. It seemed as if it was night but truly one could not tell that it was _actually_ daylight. The sun could not be seen for those dark evil clouds had shrouded its light. War was upon them again and this time it was unavoidable but it was already inevitable that they would have to face it. It would be the final act of war but the most bloodiest.

The Kingdom of Belka was known for its elite soldiers as well as its lush green meadows, freshly grown crops, good cattle and wonderful horses of the finest breed. Their ruler, the Queen of Belka, Claire Eleanor is a wise and just ruler. Her hair is almost the colour of gold and her eyes were pale green. It was she who had raised her kingdom to become what it was and now the enemies want it. The wars she had fought were bloody but she had won every single one of them without having to ever spill a single drop of blood herself. Her adopted children had, by their own free will, had done it for her for they could not bear the thought of their beloved mother having to kill others. She was not able to do such a vile thing due to her kind nature but she dared.

For each and every time she won a battle, she declared peace and harmony and had her enemy sign a peace treaty and become her ally so that he may prosper as well. And it works every single time. Her enemies that became her allies helped rally more kingdoms to her cause and that was to bring peace and prosperity to the people as is their top priority as rulers. They were not meant to spread war and disaster for this is what most would do in greed and selfishness. The people in turn suffer hunger, poverty and death. It was not fair for them to suffer the effects while their dictatorial rulers benefit from the gains and keep it to themselves leaving the people nothing. Queen Claire wished to put an end to this selfish madness and so as news of her good ideals spread across the lands, more and more kingdoms allied to her cause for they too share her dream to finally bring peace to their people.

One group however, disagrees with her ideals and that was none other than King Solomon Cerberus of the Kingdom Solaris. The Kingdom of Solaris was known for their large number of soldiers in their army as well as the king's tyrannical rule over his people. The taxes there were soaring high everyday to support the growing army he amassed while the people had not enough to survive. Because of this, Solomon had use the power of his army to coerce the neighbouring kingdoms to join him or die. This was to ensure that his kingdom would be continuously supported. Solomon now had a current standing of five hundred men at his command. Adding to that were the soldiers from the neighbouring countries which was about another two hundred men. The total was now seven hundred.

Two months before Queen Claire of Belka signed the declaration of peace with the other leaders from other allying kingdoms, King Solomon of Solaris declared war against them. Now her highness, Claire Eleanor prepared for this decisive battle. The weight of her peoples hope for peace was bearing down on her but she carried that burden with her usual grace and strength as she now stood before her adopted children in her quarters.

The eldest, Signum was age twenty. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and is the colour of the pink cherry blossoms that bloom in spring and she had sapphire blue eyes. She stood at a height five feet six inches. The second, Elise, Signum's twin sister, also age twenty. She had long light blue hair tied in a ponytail and shared the same sapphire blue eyes like her sister. She stood at a height five feet five inches. The third, Shamal, age nineteen has short blonde hair with light purple coloured eyes. She stood at the height of five feet two inches. And finally, the youngest, Vita, age seventeen had long red hair she always tied in a single, loose pigtail. She had deep sea blue coloured eyes and she was four feet nine inches tall.

These were her children that were going out to fight, her beloved children even though they were not of her blood. Still, she was not willing to let them go out there and die, she would not but she also could not stop them for they wish for nothing more than her happiness and the success of her dreams. They wished for her ideals to spread and for it to finally become reality. Finally, when their hard work was beginning to bear fruit would they just allow the enemy to crush all those years of hard work? They would have to start over again but the people would have to suffer and that was the last thing that any of them wanted to see happen.

"Allow me to lead the elite group of knights, mother." Signum asked.

"No." the reply Signum received was harsh and commanding, a stern order from her mother.

"But we can help." Vita added.

"No means no Vita and that applies to all of you." she continued sternly.

The four of them sat in silence, not knowing what else to say since their mother had said no and as their Queen her cold harsh words meant finality. But was it really the right thing? No, because she was denying them the right to fight for their kingdom, for their own freedom. But was it worth the risk of losing them in the quarrel that was between her and the enemy? If she truly loved them she would not stop them from doing what they wanted to do. She could no longer hide from them the ugly truth from them as she had been able to when they were younger. No, they were no longer the young children that she had saved years ago. They were beautiful, spirited young women who vowed to fight with their mother alongside their country for their shared dream of building a peaceful land where all is equal and the people have the right to be heard.

"The reason I said no was because you all have not been knighted yet." Claire finally said solemnly, hiding it with a sweet motherly smile.

Her children stared at her in bewilderment but even that could not hide the joy in their eyes. Claire felt like crying in sorrow for she feared the death of her children but she also felt like hugging them and telling them how much she loved them. In a matter of hours, Claire managed to gather her entire court and her revered knights to witness this glorious moment. Before her now knelt not four little girls but five powerful women who are about to become the knights they deserve to be. Claire raised her gold crested sword as she stepped forward before Signum.

"I hereby dub thee the Blazing General, Signum a knight of Belka," gently placing the flat side of the sword on either side of Signum's shoulders.

"I grant thee the Flaming Sword, Laevatein. Guide your comrades wisely."

Signum lifted her hands to receive the sword. Its sheath was white with the hilt a slight pinkish colour to match her hair. Signum knelt before her mother and queen, Claire in show of gratitude. The queen then moved onward to stand before Elise.

"I hereby dub thee the Dragon Warrior, Elise a knight of Belka," repeating the same procedure as she had done with Signum.

"I grant thee the Dragon Blade, Valken. Let your spirit and strong will be your strength."

Elise too lifted her hands to receive her weapon, two in fact. Both had blue hilts and sheaths, one sword longer than the other. She bowed in respect before Claire in endless praise. Reaching Shamal, she continued the process.

"I hereby dub thee the Knight of the Lake, Shamal a knight of Belka,"

"I grant thee the Gentle Breeze, Klarer Wind. May you support and aide your comrades."

Shamal received the longbow with pride. Its shaft was painted a beautiful lush green and the bow was carved in the shape that looked almost like a pair of wings joined together. She gave her thanks with a bow of her head. Finally arriving at Vita, Claire was almost in tears because she found doing what she was doing was the most difficult thing she had ever done. Knighting them and preparing to send them out into battle. There was no turning back now.

"I hereby dub thee the Scarlet Iron, Vita a knight of Belka,"

"I grant thee the Black Iron Count, Graf Eisan. Let your physical strength be the strength of your voice."

Vita was given the seven foot long heavy iron staff. The entire weapon was painted a bright red. She bowed before Claire in joy. All the weapons had the names of their owners and titles engraved on them together with the names of their weapons themselves. The ceremony was almost complete and Claire felt like she was going to burst into a flood of tears.

"Now, rise dear knights of Belka. From this day forward you will be known as the Cloud Knights. May your weapons serve you well and that you take good care of them in return." the queen declared, trying her very best not to let her sorrow show on her face or in her voice.

Signum, Elise, Shamal and Vita gave their queen the royal salute and the crowd cheered in unison. Claire retired to her chambers the moment the ceremony was over to cry in silence. She had doomed her children even though she knew that she could not deny them their right. She loved them very much but was cost for loving them was far too much for her to bear. To love means to lose. She hated that proverb for a reason and she still hated it. Signum had sensed her mother's distress since the day began and she know knew what it was. She alerted her sisters about this matter and now they stood silently outside her door listening to their mother cry. Elise and Vita could not take it any longer so they entered and they immediately hugged their mother. Claire stared at them in surprise with teary eyes.

"Do not cry any more. If you wish that we not fight then we shall not," Elise began.

"You just need to say the word and we will not fight." Vita finished.

Claire looked at the two that were on their knees before her and the other two that were still standing at the door with a sad look. She burst into another fit of tears. The four of them spent the night in their mother's room as company and to comfort her pained heart. There was only two more days before King Solomon's army would be upon them. As her children, they all knew what their mother feared and there was nothing they could do if her nightmares were to come true and all of them were sacrificed in battle. The two days flew by in quick succession as the soldiers prepared for battle. It was two hours before dawn and Claire's children were in their rooms, prepping themselves. Claire had given them special uniforms to wear. They were white with gold lining, Claire's special emblem engraved on the front and the kingdom's insignia on the shoulder plates.

When Claire met them out front the sight of them made her tremble with pride but also in fear and angry sorrow. They all wore light armour to move a bit faster and to allow their movements a little more freedom. Elise had at most two dozen daggers hidden under her clothes for emergency use and her blades were hanging on her hip. Signum had her sword hung on her belt. She had a dagger hidden in her right boot. Shamal held onto her bow while two quivers holding about fifty arrows each were slung over her back. Vita had her iron staff ready in her hand.

They looked so serious Claire felt like laughing. She hugged each and every one of them, tying a gold coloured ribbon on each of their wrists for good luck. When the horn sounded the four of them saddled their horses. Signum smiled wistfully at her mother who returned her gesture with a smile of her own and a slow, solemn wave of her hand. The queen watched as her children rode off into battle with tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

The Cloud Knights had a long sit down the day before to discuss a strategy. What were they to do when their own army was short by three hundred men? Their allies had not planned on having a war and thus most of their soldiers had been sent home. Their total was now four hundred men. Added to that number were the Golden Knights which were ten men in total and the Cloud Knights which were four of them. The number is only increased by fourteen and that was not a lot considering the size of the enemy's forces.

Having received scouting reports from a soldier who lived near Solaris, the fact that the enemy had catapults only made matters worse. The Belkan army rode through the forest and when they came to the clearing, Signum ordered the men to take their positions immediately. The meadow is this clearing had several small hills near the forest and that fact gave them an advantage. Signum had placed about fifty spearmen and one hundred swordsmen in the front lines, using the hills to hide them from the enemy's eyes. The archers took advantage of the thick brush in the forest where Signum hid fifty of them. The other fifty archers were positioned to support the front liners which included Shamal.

Vita had ordered the Golden Knights stay back at the palace to protect the queen should they fail, to take the queen to safety. The rest however, do not wish to fail. Fifty soldiers were put aside under Vita's command for the advancing force while fifty more were under Signum's lead. The remaining fifty were to follow Elise to sabotage the catapults while front line soldiers distracted the enemy. Signum who was going over her plans in her head opened her eyes when a soldier walked up to her.

"General, the enemy was seen approaching. It would take them about two minutes to arrive within proper view according to the scouts." the soldier told her.

"We shall continue our wait. Signal me only when the enemy makes an offensive move." she ordered.

The soldier nodded and returned to his post. The clock was ticking. It was only moments before the enemy strikes. She closed her eyes for a few moments to clear her mind, opening them only when she heard the sound of horses in the distance. They were here. Signum raised her right arm in the air, fingers spread wide. The front line soldiers tensed up and readied themselves. Vita gritted her teeth when she heard the sound of approaching horses as well as the battle cry from the enemy infantry. The moment Signum fisted her hand, the soldiers that were hiding attacked. Vita then hurriedly signaled Elise to let her know that she could go.

The enemy was caught off guard and was too stunned to move, allowing the swordsmen and spearmen to finish them off. Even with numbers greater than their own, the Belkan knights managed to take out the enemy's forwarding group which consisted of one hundred of their infantry and fifty of their cavalry soldiers. Elise's group was advancing quite quickly through enemy lines without being detected due to being distracted out front. The blue haired girl had taken her soldiers on a long walk around the enemy camp and came from behind. They knocked out several soldiers and charged straight for the catapults. Elise knocked out the joints and the main mechanics on the catapult. Satisfied that no one would notice until they loaded it and fired, she led her men away from there.

Successful as she was, Elise had been unable to locate the final catapult and that was a bad thing. Unfortunately, when more soldiers started piling around the area, she had no choice but to leave or end up being killed. She would not have minded if it was just her but she would not sacrifice her men. Upon hearing the news, Signum ordered Elise to prepare for an assault. If her sister could not locate the tenth catapult, it means that Signum will have to personally find it herself. She had never thought her sister unable to find _one_ catapult but considering the situation of things, it was acceptable.

By the time the front line soldiers were worn down, their enemy was now left with four hundred men. Shamal ordered the archers to fire. On the other side of the hill, arrows rained down from the sky, knocking out several soldiers. The blonde archer mounted her horse, advancing and left the remaining archers to do their job when she received signal from her elder sister. Signum and Vita whirled their mounts around and charged forward. Elise jumped onto her own horse and ordered her men ahead. The Cloud Knights were the first to charge into the fray. Shamal shot down anything in her path, shooting arrow after arrow in rapid fire. Vita grabbed nearby spears and tossed them at soldiers a distance away while she used her other hand to swing her staff and knock away any oncoming soldiers.

Signum drew her sword, the blade slicing through flesh and bone as she rode past several soldiers. Elise pulled out her swords and jumped off her mount, her blades swiftly turned in her hands as she killed a soldier. She twisted her body, ducking in motion as she swung her sword upward killing another. She moved so very quickly, the soldiers could not catch onto her unusual movements. Shamal was surrounded, having fallen off her mount but she was not at a loss, not yet. Vita was watching out for her and the redhead came to her rescue, jumping in the middle of the circle Shamal was in, striking a nearby soldier and grabbing his spear. Shamal pulled out another arrow from her quiver and readily strung it up.

King Solomon watched the battle unfold atop a hill safely with fifty soldiers as his guard. He ordered the catapults to be fired. Signum watched as ten huge rocks shot out into the sky and smiled when nine fell short and hit the enemy's own men. One more however reached across and hit several of Signum's soldiers. The Blazing General was not pleased but this provided her with location of the tenth catapult. She charged forward, killing several soldiers along the way and grabbing several weapons and threw them at the men handling the catapults. She dismounted beside the tenth catapult and hacked at the contraption's mechanism.

King Solomon gritted his teeth in anger as he watched four women take out his men and sabotage his catapults. He drew his sword and ordered the rest of his men to charge forward. Elise noted more cavalrymen heading this way after hearing the sound of hooves treading the ground. She ran to her sister's side and warned her. Signum ordered the remaining men to withdraw to the forest. Signum grabbed her sister up with on her mount nearby and rode at the fastest speed toward the forest. Shamal and Vita were last to leave with the rest of the men, the blonde still firing arrows, trying to shoot down the king. Her arrows could not touch him for he was blocked by his men. "What cowardice to hide behind his men instead of carrying his own shield," Shamal thought with anger.

Signum signaled to the fifty archers to ready their arrows. They are going to make their last stand. The soldiers that just came in took to their hiding places together with the archers. King Solomon only had sixty men left after their catapults backfired and killed most of his soldiers. The Belkan army however, had fifty archers left added to that were twenty more survivors and the Cloud Knights. When they were in range, the archers let loose a shower of arrows. The remaining few of King Solomon's soldiers continued their futile charge and were killed by the Cloud Knights and their twenty soldiers. The king was knocked off his mount and barely managed to dodge Signum's strike. He scampered to his feet as he watched the young woman before him fall into her battle stance.

"I will not lose to a mere woman!" he shouted in anger.

He charged forward, raising his sword and striking. Signum parried and dodge his attacks swiftly. Twisting her body, she brought her sword across her midsection and sliced cloth. King Solomon had only just noticed her attack at the last second and managed to avoid it. Signum continued her offense and brought her sword down upon her enemy, cutting and slicing at him. His chest plate came loose when Signum cut the straps. From behind him, Vita swung her staff vertically and hit his legs from under him. Shamal followed up with an arrow that pinned the king to the ground. Solomon raised his right hand to strike Signum but Elise threw a dagger that hit the sword out of his hand and stuck one in the ground near his face as a warning gesture.

"As you can see, my sisters and I are no ordinary women. We grew up in a fighting arena as children and were saved by her majesty when her soldiers shut down the place during a raid," Signum told the frightened king.

"Fighting comes to us instinctively," Vita added.

"It is second nature to us. However, we use these skills not to kill aimlessly but to end only this war," Elise continued.

"After this, peace will be easy. We shall allow our mother to decide what to do with you. Pray that she be merciful." the blonde archer finished.

With that said and done, they took Solomon and any surviving enemy soldiers back to the castle. Upon seeing her children come home safely, Claire burst into tears and gave them all a loving, motherly welcome. Hours later, after the surviving soldiers were treated and on their way to recovery, Claire gathered all her court members to the hall where Solomon was to have his trial. Queen Claire Eleanor of Belka sat at the head of the hall, Signum and Elise sitting on her right while Shamal and Vita sitting on her left while the criminal, Solomon of Solaris knelt before them.

"King Solomon Cerberus of Solaris, do you hereby admit to your crimes of igniting a war between two kingdoms?" the head judge in the hall asked.

The king did not answer. Instead, he spat in the direction of Claire. Vita growled and Signum's brows drew into a frown. Elise raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist, sent a dagger flying past Solomon's ear as a warning to what she would do to him. If her mother let him go, Shamal felt obligated to shoot him down before he even manages to step out of the castle compounds.

"Will you not answer the question civilly and agree to a peace treaty Solomon of Solaris?" Claire asked in her usual sing song tone of voice.

He looked ready to spit again but when he noted that Elise had once again raised her hand, he knew he only had two choices at the moment. Accept the peace treaty and leave with his life and body parts intact. Insult the queen and rouse the temper of her children, he would not live to see the next sunrise. Although, there may be a third option which was to kill the queen after accepting the treaty and taking control of her kingdom. Now there was a plan. Solomon swallowed up his pride and nodded in agreement. He signed the peace treaty and then extended his arm in a friendly gesture. Being herself, Claire accepted his hand and shook it gently but found herself being pulled forward and held in a life or death situation.

"Move so much as a muscle I will kill her!" Solomon warned as he backed out of the hall.

Elise was not given the chance to toss any of her daggers. Signum pulled her sisters aside when Solomon dragged their mother out of the hall. They grabbed their weapons and prepared a quick plan to get her back. They didn't bother to change out of their dresses and dashed off in different directions. Solomon knew he would die but at least she would die with him.

"Do you think that you can escape with me like this?" Claire asked him.

"I don't intend to escape. I plan to kill you so that my brother would have a chance." he hissed.

Great, another war was all that she needed. As if. She would have her soldiers deal with this little problem when this was over. She looked up to see Shamal stringing her bow and arrow behind the curtains of an open window. She knew they would come, her children. Out of the blue, Elise came forward in a hurried charge. Solomon was about to break Claire's neck but Elise use her sheath as an extended arm and hit him in the face, breaking his concentration. She skidded and twisted right, grabbing hold of her mother's waist and pulling her out of harm's way. Shamal fired her arrow when her mother was in the clear. The arrow pierced Solomon in the chest as Signum and Vita appeared to restrain him. Shamal purposely aimed to miss his heart and so he did not suffer anything life threatening, _for now_.

"It was a rather risky thing for you to do. I for one would not have chanced such a plan if the odds were too low." Claire said.

"Then how on earth did you know you would win the war?" Solomon asked through his pain.

"I didn't. I had no faith in being able to win. It was my children and my knights that believed they would succeed. I merely gave them the tools to help them." she answered.

Solomon did not know what else to say. Vita was debating on whether or not she should push the arrow further in just to see him scream in pain for what he had planned to do to her mother.

"Now, for your sentence, I Queen Claire Eleanor of Belka decree that King Solomon Cerberus of Solaris be sentenced to imprisonment for life. Your kingdom and all its allies will be given to your brother who _will_ be part of my alliance. Your idiocy has now been rewarded and I hope that your people are happy." she declared angrily.

Solomon was kept to his sentence. One and a half months later, the peace treaty was signed, Solomon's brother, Ronald, was among the rulers who agreed to peace and prosperity. War no longer ravaged the lands and the all lived happily ever after.

XXXXXXX

I always wanted to write that happy ending part. ^^

This story kinda came outta nowhere, anyways I needed a story to write about in the cerpen competition at scool. for those who don't know, cerpen is malay for story writing or essay to say for short. so i came up with this. I find it quite nice so I hope u enjoy though slightly brutal... i didn't include any magic in this story cause that wud make this story even more long winded n that wud not be good. ^^

ENJOY!


End file.
